Catharsis
by MoniHoag
Summary: Destiny has something special planned for Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 'Catharsis'

**Pairings:** Sam/Optimus

**Categories**: Angst, Romance, Slash (in later chapters)

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Transformers belongs to Hasbro. This story is for fun only.

**Rating:** T for now. Will be M in later chapters. Those chapters will be clearly marked.

**Author note:** This is AU. Starts immediately after the first movie, but with a difference you will see in the first sentence. Continues AU from there, eventually going past timeframe of ROTF.

**Summary**: Destiny has something special in mind for Sam.

Thank you to Graycalls and Autobotmosquito for Beta work, advice, and hand-holding.

* * *

Chapter One

His parents were dead.

In a calm moment, Sam mused on the irony of things. He had so easily accepted the presence of giant alien robots, but the fact that his parents were dead refused to settle.

He only vaguely remembered being told the news now. Captain Lennox had been allowed to see him for a few minutes and had broken the news as gently as was possible. It just didn't make sense, just like nothing made sense anymore.

He was at some mystery military base where he had been taken right after the clean up had begun in Mission City. In the confusion, he had been separated from Mikaela and from Bumblebee, who had wanted to stay with him. At first he was sure it was temporary, but as hours and then days passed, he knew they had no intention of letting him see any of the Autobots. A blur of faces and people passed by him, doctors who looked him over, idiot government people and scientists demanding to know all the details of what had happened. He repeated the story over and over, always telling the truth, always asking where his parents and Mikaela were. "Protective custody", someone had finally said, and Sam realized that he was in custody too.

He was kept in a plain, but serviceable room, not quite a military prison like in the movies but close enough, with guards outside the door. Food was brought to him, thought he hardly had any appetite, and he was taken out of the room only for another round of seemingly endless questioning. After the battle, his clothes had been ruined, and he had been given some standard army issue boots, pants, and T-shirt. The shirt didn't have a prisoner number of it, but he felt like it. His watch had disappeared and there was no clock in his room, so he was even unsure of the passage of time.

Then Lennox had told him about his parents, and a world that Sam thought couldn't get any more difficult did just that. They had been killed during the attacks on Mission City. Why they had been there, Sam hadn't thought to ask. The only good news was that Mikaela was alive, but Sam was not allowed to see her. Truth be told, Sam didn't know if she would even want to see him.

Some things were always the same, he thought. Most adults tended to think teenagers were all morons incapable of understanding anything. But Sam was smart, and he had overheard plenty during his "debriefings". Adults in the corner of the rooms, murmuring about "no relatives", "cover story", and "custody", and giving him looks as if he was one of the aliens instead of a fellow human being.

Every conspiracy theory Sam had ever heard seemed to be coming true. His great-grandfather had been part of an enormous cover-up, and it seemed like he was destined to as well. He didn't have any relatives. He could "disappear" and no one would really notice. He had handled the All Spark; did that make him a traitor to Earth, even if it had been to kill Megatron? He was just 17, for crying out loud. Did anyone even believe him at all?

In the windowless room, far underground at some base, Sam hugged his knees to his chest, refusing to let himself cry as he mourned the loss of his parents and the loss of his life.

* * *

"It is not negotiable."

The politician frowned, readjusting her glasses yet again. She had to admit it had been sometime since she had faced such a hard-nosed, stubborn, just plain _tough_ negotiator. She respected that, but she also had her orders.

"And I'm sure you understand our position," she replied, no longer very rattled at talking to the machine. Politicians were used to dealing with all sorts of groups and the Autobots were just one more group. She sat in a chair in her office, teleconferencing, as were all the players in the talks. She had been appointed the primary spokesperson to negotiate this new treaty, and she was damed if she would give in easily. "Really, of all the things to stall our progress…"

"It is one of the most important issues. I have made that clear from the start."

The Secretary of State frowned, pausing for dramatic effect and to consider her options. "Everything else has been settled fairly on both sides, I'm sure we all agree, and settled quickly. This is just quite a simple matter that should not affect the treaty between us."

"The entire treaty is off if this condition is not met."

Madam Secretary of State gritted her teeth. Deal-breaker, damm it. And the worst thing was that the Humans didn't have much to offer back. She looked down at her computer, running through the details again, even though she had everything memorized. The U.S. and its allies had gotten off quite nicely in the treaty, she did admit. Secretary Keller had already weighed in on how he personally felt on this issue, but the remnants of Sector Seven were whining and fussing on this.

Um….she visualized the people from Sector Seven, and was not impressed. "Perhaps, under certain conditions, we could reach an agreement," she mused aloud, waiting for a reaction.

"My conditions only. That is final." There was a pause before the deep voice continued. "And since your government has already taken steps in this matter, this is in fact a solution for both of us. Many things have already been done that would be difficult to explain away."

Damn that Sector Seven again. She was going to personally punch everyone one of them. They had not followed proper procedure and had taken custody and started clean up before authorization. It would be difficult and embarrassing to either admit to their actions, or try to conceal them. And she suspected that the Autobots would not be quiet about this little problem if they didn't get what they wanted.

She opened a file on her computer and studied the latest information carefully. Yes, a complete clean up had been put into place. The Witwicky family was officially dead. The actions were, she admitted, entirely unwarranted, no matter what those idiots had thought. And when it came right down to it, she knew that this was the *right* thing to do. She tapped the screen image thoughtfully, looking at the boy. He deserved better than what the remains of Sector Seven wanted to give him.

"As a mother, I do have some concerns, of course," she began carefully.

* * *

The door clanged open, nearly making Sam jump up from the bed. He could see the usual two guards outside the room, but a new person stepped in, wearing what Sam now recognized as an Air Force Colonel's uniform. Funny how very quickly he had gotten up to speed on military insignias and ranks.

"Sam Witwicky," the man nodded at him. "Come with me, son."

"Where to?" Sam stammered. The man raised one eyebrow, apparently not used to being questioned by a 17-year old, but he answered calmly.

"You're wanted up top."

Sam numbly followed him out of the room and down the mostly empty hallways to an elevator. After a long ride, they emerged into a huge hanger. Sam had to blink, seeing the sun through the hanger's doors. How long had he been underground? They proceeded through the mass of people and machines and finally Sam recognized something waiting at the entrance to the building.

"Bumblebee!"

The car revved, headlights blinking. After sounding the horn once, the car raced over to Sam, skid to a stop in front of him, and the passenger door swung open. The teenager glanced over his shoulder to see that his military escort was standing back, making no move to hold him back. Without hesitation, he threw himself into the car. A satisfying noise sounded as the door slammed shut and wheels squealed as the Autobot turned and raced away.

Sam clutched the dashboard, almost ducking down as the car speed down roads, effortlessly dodging people and vehicles. Two large trucks joined them and Sam recognized Ratchet and Ironhide. The larger bots took up flanking positions on the scout, and together they raced through a gate and out into an open desert area.

"Sam, Sam!" Bumblbee called his name and Sam finally responded, daring to take a deep breath and realize that he had been rescued.

"Bee! Oh my God, what is going on?" The teenager sagged back against the warm seats, still taking in the wonderful sight of the larger Autobots following them.

"*Home, sweet home*," Bee sang. The car was practically vibrating with happiness now that his Human was back with them. The three cars had reached a main highway and continued to speed along.

"Home?" Sam looked up in confusion. "What home?" Even as he said the words he knew that he didn't have a home anymore.

"Samuel," a deep voice spoke through Bee's speakers and Sam nearly jumped at hearing Ratchet's voice. "It is good to see you, sparkling. Are you injured?"

Sam automatically looked down at himself. "Uh, no," he stammered.

"Hmf." Ratchet's truck form slid closer to Bumblebee and a bluish light flashed over the smaller Bot and Human inside. Sam blinked at the glare but it was quickly gone. "We will arrive at our current base of operations in approximately three hours. I suggest you recharge until that time."

"Recharge? Oh, rest," Sam translated. As if he could do such a thing. He realized he was shaking and shook his head. "What's going on guys?

"All will be explained," Ratchet said, his voice calm and soothing. "Trust us."

Trust? Sam repressed an urge to laugh. Could he even do that anymore? But just as he thought that, he realized that twice now he had had the guts to get in the car. He looked behind them, seeing the desert speed by, and then took a deep breath. He would put his trust in the Autobots as they seemed to be all he had left.

Bee chatted away, keeping up a stream of chatter and kept Sam's mind busy. The scout told Sam that it had been 11 days since Mission City, and Sam was shocked at how long it had been; at how long his parents had been gone. 'Mom and Dad', he thought painfully. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Without fully realizing it, his eyes closed and a few tears finally slipped past. The seat under him moved slowly so that Sam found himself lying down and he curled up for a time, refusing to think about anything. To his surprise, he did rest, exhausted from all that was happening. He had been on alert for 11 days, never truly resting and only now he felt safe enough to let some of his defenses down.

The shifting of gears and Bee slowing drew Sam out of his light doze. He sat up to see that the Autobots were entering another base and tensed, but forced himself to relax. He knew deep down that Bee was not going to let anything happen to him. His guardian was back on duty.

After passing a number of buildings they drove slowly into a huge hanger and Sam had to blink at the unexpected sight. There were new Autobots, ones he didn't recognize, working all over. Bee had told him that Optimus had sent a message to the rest of his kind that might still be out in the stars, and apparently some had already responded. Despite himself, Sam had to grin. Sector Seven was going to be totally pissed at this. He hoped everyone one of the idiots he'd had to deal with for the past two weeks had a major stroke with the arrival of even more aliens.

There were a few Humans working among the bots, and Sam thought he recognized some of Lennox's men. It raised his hopes considerably. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Our new base," Ironhide answered. "We will eventually be establishing several bases around the planet, but for now, this will be our main headquarters. We have sensor shields already in place to help conceal our location, and are now working in the interior facilities." Bee rolled down one of his windows and Sam admired the activity. Autobots were welding, assembling, and all sorts of different operations moving along quickly. The Human soldiers were busy making sure deliveries were made and assisting with communications.

A gigantic door inside the hanger rolled open, and Bumblebee drove into a smaller separate area clear of the controlled chaos outside. Once the inner doors changed shut, Bee opened his door, inviting Sam to step out. Nervously, the teen followed the silent direction.

A grinding of gears accompanied the Bot's transformations and Sam sighed as he took in the now familiar sight of Bee, Ironhide and Ratchet in their robot shapes. Before he could say anything, he was picked up in giant hands and pulled into the closest equivalent to a hug that could be managed without crushing him.

"*I feel good*!" Bee sang and Sam laughed, hanging onto whatever he could, even though he doubted Bee would let him fall. His guardian performed some rather impressive dance moves that made Sam's head spin, but he welcomed every second of it.

"Bumblebee! Put that child down before he becomes sick!" Ratchet ordered sternly. Bumblebee grumbled a bit, but obeyed. Sam had no sooner gotten his feet back on the ground when he was picked up again, this time by the medic.

"Hey!" Sam protested. "What's going on?" He was instinctively kicking, trying to get loose from the metal hands, but stilled as he was turned to face Ratchet, and ended up sitting cross-legged in the Autobot's cupped hands, while those weird lights flashed over him again. There was a tingling sensation, and Sam rubbed his hands nervously. He grabbed one of the medic's fingers for balance, still feeling unnerved at being held so high off the ground.

A clacking sound made Sam suspect that the Autobots were talking about him and then Ratchet addressed him. "You said you were not injured." The medic sounded rather accusing.

"Well, bruises and cuts, yeah," Sam replied, "pretty normal after falling off a building, I think." A snort told him Ratchet was not satisfied with this answer.

"And your hands?"

Sam looked down at them. "Um….Allspark burns?" he mumbled, not really sure himself. The doctor he had seen at the base had wrapped bandages over them during his checkups, but Sam had pulled them off a few days earlier in a sort of act of defiance, and grief. The pain in them was the only emotion he could accept at that point. Pinchers came out of Ratchet's hands, and gently grasped Sam's hands, turning them. More lights flashed over them. "What is that?" the teen asked curiously.

"My scans are modified to include Human physiology," the medic answered, still sounding rather peeved at what the scans told him. A pause, and then the bot moved, carrying Sam to a huge metal platform set into the wall at a comfortable Autobot height. The teen was gently set down and to his surprise there was a table with food and a military issue cot bed waiting on the platform. "You will eat, and then rest," Ratchet ordered.

"Hey, wait, wait," Sam protested. "You said that all would be explained! Just what's going on? Where's – where's Optimus?" He suddenly badly wanted to see the leader, to be assured that all would be all right.

"Prime has ordered us to take care of you first," Ratchet said. He, Bumblebee and Ironhide were all standing over him and it was completely intimidating to be facing three huge Autobots, all acting worse than his Mom when he'd had chicken pox. The thought of his Mom made Sam swallow hard, a painful stab of memory coming back. He began to shake, and a warm blanket was dropped over him. He sank down onto the bed, suddenly exhausted.

The Bots took advantage of Sam's quietness to get him to take some food and water, and Ratchet produced a number of rather scary looking pills that Sam was too tired to protest taking. He swallowed everything he was given and then laid down, his head suddenly too heavy to hold up. He could feel warm blankets being pulled up over him, and he surrendered to the peace of sleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Soft music drew Sam out of his rest and he sighed, just relaxing and dozing for a time. Wow, what a dream, he mussed. Robots and – He sat up abruptly as his memory came flooding back.

A yellow antenna twitched at Sam's movement, and Bumblebee rose to his full height from where he had been sitting beside the platform, patiently waiting. "Good morning, sleepyhead," the scout said.

Sam rubbed his eyes, and smiled tiredly. "Morning?" he questioned groggily. He would have sworn it had been afternoon when they arrived. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Bumblebee answered cheerfully. A finger gently tapped Sam's head, ruffling his hair. "You needed the recharge badly."

"Ugh," Sam agreed. It took him a moment to untangle himself from the blankets and then he discovered why his hands felt so funny. They were securely wrapped in fresh white bandages, and the teen frowned. "Hey!" he protested, holding up his hands and looking at Bee accusingly. Then he realized something else and squeaked loudly in shock finding that he was dressed in loose sweats that he had definitely not been wearing before. "My clothes! Where are they?"

Bee choose to answer using a DJ voice. "*Totally trashed*"

Sam huffed in indignation as he stood and pulled up the sweatshirt to examine the bandages now around his chest, and he could feel more on his legs. Ratchet had apparently been very busy while he slept. At least his boxers were still on so he hadn't been completely stripped. "What the Hell?" Sam fumed. "What did you do?"

"Merely repairing damage," Ratchet said, coming through the huge doors into the quiet chamber. "Something that your Human doctors are apparently negligent in doing." The Autobot medic ran scans over the boy again and a small compartment in his hand opened to reveal another bottle of pills and a bottle of water. "Take two of the pills," he ordered.

Sam tried glaring, but relented after less than five seconds. Ratchet's own glare was all too obvious and he won the staring contest. Quietly, the teen took out two of the pills as directed and sipped at the water. He didn't ask what the pills were for, and Ratchet didn't offer the information. Bee had produced a plate of breakfast food and Sam reluctantly picked at the meal, suspecting that he wasn't going to be allowed to move until he ate something. "Where are we?" he asked in between bites.

"In the California desert," Bee answered. His voice still made Sam smile as he got used to it. He had forgotten that the yellow scout could speak now. "As Ironhide said, this will be our main base for now."

Sam managed a grin. "You got things worked out with the government, huh?"

"More or less," Ratchet sniffed. "Less, I would say, when it comes to the processer capacity of most of your government. But the terms are acceptable."

"So, what happens now?" Sam asked, looking around. He had finished the cereal and juice and after eyeing the fruit for a moment, he snagged an apple for a later snack.

"You need to rest today," Ratchet decreed. He held up one massive finger, as if sensing Sam's protests and blocking them in advance. "I do not mean you are confined to bed, or to this room. You may explore the area, but Bumblebee will accompany you at all times."

The scout chirped something in a happy tone, and then bent down to pick up a huge metal locker that he placed carefully on the platform. Sam cautiously opened it, and found to his amazement some of his own clothing and things from his bedroom. It was as if his closet at home had been neatly emptied and repacked. "What - how did you get this?"

"Some friends of Captain Lennox," Ratchet answered, and his voice was suddenly gentle. "They went to your home and retrieved what they could and also claimed back what Sector Seven took the night you were abducted. I am sorry, Sam."

The memory made Sam sink back on the floor and tears threatened again as memories he had pushed aside for a time came back. "Why…why did they have to die?" he asked, choking back a sob. He knew it was a dumb question, but it was all he could think at the moment. And of how his father would have yelled at anyone going into the house and tramping on his yard.

"No one can answer that, Samuel," Ratchet said softly, "but your parents would want you to go on, and we will all see to that."

Bee was making soft whining noises, one giant yellow hand coming around to cup the teen's back. Sam leaned back against the metal, noticing for the first time that it was warm. The fingers carefully closed just a bit around him, and it was the biggest hug Sam had ever experienced. He savored it, but made himself break away after a minute. He jumped up and began rummaging through the trunk to find some familiar clothing, desperately concentrating on that and not the death of his parents.

Bumblebee tilted his head and his optics flickered worriedly at Sam's abrupt change. //Is he alright?// he commed Ratchet.

//The boy has not had time or ability to process his loss fully.// Ratchet answered. //Keep him busy today, though do not let him strain himself physically. Do not let any of the Humans get too close to him. Prime trusts Lennox and his close soldiers, but we cannot know the attitudes or knowledge of the other Humans now present.// Ratchet's own optics studied the child for a moment. //I think some sun and fresh air will be beneficial for him today, but not too much exposure; he is quite pale. Return him for his evening meal, and then Prime will meet with him.// The older bot looked to the mech youngster. //You will be needed tonight.//

Bumblebee straightened, a look of determination almost like his battle mask settling over his face. //I will never let him be taken away from me again.//

* * *

Sam found a pair of comfortable jeans and t-shirt and pulling off the sweats, dressed quickly, ignoring for the moment that he was being watched by two huge alien robots. They had obviously undressed and then dressed him earlier so he suspected they had seen all he had to show, which wasn't much, though he was again thankful his boxers had been left alone. After tying his shoes he stuffed the apple and bottle of water into his school backpack and had to pause again for a moment. 'So much for science class,' he thought. That _A_ grade was suddenly quite unimportant to him.

"Right, ok," he announced. "Let's, uh, go." He stepped to the edge of the platform and eyed the ground nervously.

Bee chucked and scooped the teen up, settling him on his shoulder. Sam held himself stiffly for a moment, getting used to the feel and movement, but soon relaxed, realizing that it really was rather comfortable and his Guardian would not let him fall. Bee's armor was a bit warm and while certainly not soft, it seemed more yielding than some school desks Sam had been confined to. He found a secure spot, feeling the bot's armor adjust to conform to his body and in less than a minute the two were ready for their excursion.

"Remember, not too much sun!" Ratchet yelled after them, and Bee waved a hand dismissively as he strolled out of the room.

"Wow," Sam breathed, looking around, impressed. Everywhere in the huge hanger he saw Autobots working and a few Humans running around as well. It seemed all sorts of things were being done at once, and amazingly, going smoothly. Over in one corner, Bee and Sam found Ironhide messing with some very scary looking cannons, two smaller newly arrived Autobots jabbering at the elder. Sam could hear a constant clatter of clicks and knew they were communicating in their own language. Judging by the glares from Ironhide, it was quite an argument.

"Who are they?" Sam asked, rather fascinated at the exchange. One of the small bots slapped the other one and they began rolling on the floor fighting. Ironhide kicked both of them across the room where they landed with a thud.

"The twins," Bumblebee sighed. "Their names are Mudflap and Skids." The scout's head turned to look at the Human gravely. "Do not, repeat, do not, agree to do anything they suggest. They are pure trouble. I think the only reason Optimus keeps from off lining them himself is that they are quite good at driving the Decepticon's just as insane as us." There was another thud as the twins continued to roll around, still punching each other.

Sam winched at seeing the damage done to a container as one twin body slammed the other into it. "Are you sure they're on our side?"

"Positive," Bee grumbled.

The scout wisely decided to stay away from the ongoing chaos and headed outside. Sam blinked at the sun, just now realizing how long he had been underground. He enjoyed sitting on Bee's shoulder, a perfect vantage point to see everything going on. There were only a few Human's present and Bumblebee was careful to turn and raise his armor so they couldn't get a good look at the teenager. His orders had been very clear to keep Sam safe from any Humans who might disturb him. Fortunately, things were so busy that everyone – Autobot and Human – had plenty of work to do.

Bumblebee explained to Sam that the Autobots had been given control of this base since it was largely empty, but still had enough basic facilities in place to be effective and comfortable for the Human soldiers that would be stationed there as well. Bee pointed out hangers that were being turned into Autobot buildings, including a weapons lab, repair area and even private rooms.

After some exploring, Bumblebee found a shady and quiet spot alongside one building and sat down. Sam settled in his lap and snacked on his apple and water, and the two continued catching up on everything that had transpired throughout the past two weeks. Sam flatly avoided the subject of his parents, and Bee took the cue from his charge and didn't mention that sad event. Sam asked about Mikaela and Bumblebee admitted that he didn't know, but Optimus would be sure to have more news when he and Sam met that night.

"Why were they keeping me prisoner?" Sam finally asked, his eyes nervously watching some soldiers walk by. Bumblebee saw his Human's discomfort and shifted so that Sam was blocked from their view.

"When we were separated, they first said it was for security debriefing," Bee said. "But truthfully, I suspect that your government simply did not know how to react. Sector Seven took custody of you before we could stop it." Bee made a grumbling noise that sounded a bit like a rumbling engine. "It will NOT happen again. I failed in my duty to protect you."

Sam blinked, frowning. "Bee, last I saw, you didn't have any legs; you couldn't stop them from taking me. And it was so crazy, I had no idea what was going on either. You saved my life how many times? I don't blame you for anything, please believe me." He swallowed hard. "I need you Bee, now more than ever."

Optics flickered and looked down at the teen that suddenly looked very young. A large yellow hand moved to gently enclose Sam in another hug. "I will not leave your side, Sam, I promise you."

"What happens now?" Sam was hugging his knees, instinctively curling into the security of the scout's hand."

"I know Optimus has much to discuss with you, Sam. Everything will be alright." Bee tilted his head. "And Captain Lennox and his men have no intention of letting anything happen to you either, I assure you. I have observed many Human emotions during my time on Earth, but never have I seen anger on a scale as when Lennox was forced to return without you after his visit. He wanted to bring you back, Sam, he truly did, but he had strict orders from his superiors."

"I understand. He told me that, and I felt better knowing that at least he knew where I was." Sam looked down at his hands, absently picking at the bandages. He didn't really notice when Bumblebee's pinky finger gently moved to stop that action, certain that Ratchet would not approve of any alterations to his work. "I'm glad he was the one who told me about Mom and Dad. I don't think I would have believed it from anyone else."

"Captain Lennox was very determined he would tell you," Bee agreed softly. He paused, his face plates smiling just a bit. "He and Ironhide had a number of plans ready for weapons to be smuggled in so he could bring you back with him. Some were quite elaborate and most definitely against orders, but the captain was not overly concerned with that at the time. I do think only Prime's discovery of their plans aborted any of their suggestions to go for a rescue attempt."

Despite himself, Sam had to grin at the thought of him and Lennox trying to blast their way out of Sector Seven, with Ironhide providing backup. "Dang, that might have been fun," he mused.

Bee chuckled. "Perhaps, but although we had to wait, you are with us now and that will not change again." His fingers tightened slightly to reinforce the hug, and Sam looked up and him and smiled. They stayed that way, just sitting quietly in thought until a noise off to one side from one of the hangers caught their attention and Sam stood up.

"Can we explore some more?" He asked, eager to see more of the base. Bee smiled back and offered his hand. Sam willingly climbed into it, now comfortable and familiar sitting on Bee's shoulder and the pair wandered off.

It was nearly night time where they returned to the first hanger, which was serving as Optimus' center of operations. Bee strolled back into the room where Sam had spent the night and carefully lifted his charge back up onto the platform where some food was already set out on the table. It was what Sam had learned was called military rations, but like most teenagers he ate it without much complaint and thought that the brownie for dessert was actually rather good. Ratchet joined them to run more scans over Sam and he grumbled at the results while Sam grumbled at the scans. Bee just sighed and made a note in his processor that Sam and Ratchet were definitely going to have interesting interactions.

The twins tried to barge in and Ratchet literally kicked them both out. Sam was a bit impressed with Ratchet's kicking ability and was definitely a touch more obedient when Ratchet turned back to him.

"You have an appointment now with Prime, but I will be here when you return. I expect you to recharge thoroughly again tonight," he said as he handed Sam another large pill to take.

Sam made a face and muttered a little bit, but he was more preoccupied with seeing Optimus again and took the pill as directed. Bee scooped him up and clicked reassuringly as they went back out into the main area.

The bustle from the day was gone, and there was only one figure waiting for them. Sam had to take a deep breath at seeing Optimus standing quietly in the doorway of the hanger, looking out at the sky. Before, Sam had been running on so much adrenaline and nerves that he hadn't noticed much about the Autobot leader. But now he had to gulp seeing just how tall Optimus was. Somehow, the Autobot's stillness only emphasized his power and Sam realized just how tiny he was in comparison. He halfway shrank back into Bee's shoulder, trying to hide as Prime turned around.

"Sam." The voice was deep and quiet, just a single syllable that rang in the early night air. The teen gulped in nerves as Bee slowly lifted him off his shoulder and gently held him up. One of Prime's huge hands lowered until the two robot's hands were at an even level, and then they both paused. Sam bit his lip, realizing that neither one was going to force him to move. It was his choice.

He drew on the same nerve that had led him to step into the car, and carefully crawled over into Optimus's palm.

Prime waited until the boy was settled, and then straightened slowly; lifting his hand up to the same height as his face but at enough of a distance that Sam could talk with him comfortably. Sam clutched at a giant thumb as Optimus took a few steps out into the desert night.

Sam tried to breathe steadily, getting comfortable in the metal palm. Optimus's hand was so large that Sam could stretch out in it. The Autobot shifted his fingers a little, cupping his palm, and Sam ended up with the fingers serving as a backrest. There was a pause, and then Sam lifted his head and looked back at the alien leader.

"Sam." Again, just a single word, but it conveyed satisfaction at seeing the boy. Sam managed a small smile.

"Hey, Optimus," he said quietly.

A huge head tilted slightly, optics roving over the small Human. "You are well?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam nodded. Scared, orphaned, but still, somehow alright. Optimus hummed a bit in understanding.

"There are many things to discuss, Sam, but not all need to be spoken tonight. My priority now is to know how you are faring." The face plates took on a sad expression. "We were all saddened to hear about your parents."

Sam bit back a sob. He had been kept busy, occupied, so he didn't have to face this fact, but here, now, he knew it was time to confront it. "How did it happen?" he asked shakily.

"They were being brought to Hoover Dam when Decepticon forces attacked. You had already left and thus escaped. It was the same group that then went onto attack Mission City."

The teen nodded a bit. "If Sector Seven had just left them alone…" he trailed off, thinking, wishing, out loud.

"Your home was also attacked, Sam," Optimus said gravely. "Megatron was determined to leave no loose ends in his quest to find and destroy you and the information you carried. We are fortunate that you survived, although the cost was great. The loss of your parents cannot be calculated."

Sam struggled against the tears that were now slowly rolling down his face. "Did I…get them killed?" he asked.

"No, Sam." Optimus' voice was stern. "You must not ever think that. It may or may not have been fated, but you are not at any fault." The hand drew a little closer to the leader's face and Sam felt the optics locked on him. "Promise me you will never blame yourself."

Sam shrugged, the only response he could give. Optimus silently sighed, understanding this was one thing he could not order. Only time would heal this wound.

After a long silence, Sam managed to ask his next question. "So what happens now?" It was the same question he had asked Bumblebee, and his voice was soft, almost timid, not knowing what he might hear.

Optimus moved his hand back a little so Sam didn't feel closed in. "So much as been taken from you, Sam, and at such a young age. I wish to give you choices in what I can." Sam tilted his head in confusion, waiting for Optimus to continue. "In the absence of any other family, I petitioned your government to make me your guardian."

"Guardian?" Sam repeated, unsure. "You said Bumblebee was my guardian."

"He is, and will remain so," Optimus agreed. "But the government has agreed to give custody of you to me."

Sam thought that over carefully, trying to figure out what that all meant. "You mean, like adopt me?"

"In a manner, yes," Prime said. "If anyone is to blame for your parents' death, it is I. The least I can do now is give you a new home."

"I would get to stay here, with you?" Sam looked up at him hopefully.

"Yes."

Tears welled up again in Sam's eyes, but this time they were tears of relief and he nodded his agreement. A dam of grief and fear burst in Sam's heart. "I was so scared," he whispered, wiping his eyes. "They….they said I was legally d-dead, and no one w-would know if I disappeared…"

Optimus inwardly growled in anger, knowing what the boy must have been told. His fear was evident even now, and Prime reacted instinctively. He slowly moved his hands closer to his chest until Sam was gently tucked up against him, resting directly above his Spark chamber, and his hands folded to enclose Sam in their security and warmth. Protected from the outside, protected from even other Humans, Sam sobbed quietly.

"I'm not _stupid_, I know what they meant. They could keep me in some jail, or kill me, or, or d-dissect me, or whatever. I was afraid to hope that you or Bee would come…"

"I wish we could have released you sooner, child," Optimus said. He had no difficulty hearing Sam's whispers and knew Sam could hear his voice even through his cocoon of hands. "We worked as fast as possible with your government. But now that we have you with us, we will never let you go again."

Sam huddled in the protection of Optimus' hands. "I kept telling them the truth. Why didn't they believe me? They kept saying I was part of some alien conspiracy or something. THEY were the ones in a conspiracy! And Mikaela. What happened to her? No one would tell me."

"Mikaela is perfectly alright. Her father was released from prison, and they were reunited and are now in the governments witness protection program. Her father was very frightened for her. She received some of the same threats you did." There was a pause as Optimus tried to decide what else to say. "She was told you are dead. I am sorry, Sam."

A sudden surge of anger made Sam smack his hand against one of Optimus' fingers. He knew it was official then, his life as before was over. "Damn them!' he cursed. "Damn them to Hell!" Without realizing it, Sam began to thrash, kicking and punching at anything he could reach. Fear and anger and grief had rolled into one huge black cloud surrounding him.

Optimus let Sam flail his anger for a minute, and then gently shifted his hold again, pulling Sam more securely so he was face-first against his chest, metal fingers gently capturing and stilling kicking legs and waving arms. Sam's injuries from Mission City were still healing, and Optimus had no intention of letting Sam injure himself further. One finger gently rested against Sam's head, stroking the brown hair, soothing him. Slowly, Sam quieted, though his tears continued.

Gradually, Sam was aware of a soft humming, more like a vibration, going through his entire body. It was soothing, and with a deep shudder, he let himself go limp, just wanting to be held. His tears stopped, and he managed to wipe his eyes with one hand, and then rested, his eyes closed. Optimus spoke to him quietly, reassuring him, and Sam just nodded, listening, but not wanting to talk. After a time, he felt Optimus walking and guessed they were going back inside, but he didn't care to look. The pain he felt was too great to do anything more tonight.

A pause, and then he was being lowered. Before he could protest, he felt another set of hands gently receive him. He was rolled into a soft, thick blanket, and then settled against another metal chest. He opened one eye just long enough to see familiar yellow color and sighed. "Bee," he whispered. A soft click answered him, and then he slipped into sleep to escape his pain.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

**Authors Note: **_**Thank you**_**, everyone, for all the kind reviews and story alerts. It is very much appreciated.**

* * *

After breakfast the next morning Ratchet grudgingly removed most of the bandages so Sam could go take a shower at one of the barracks. Bumblebee kept a watchful eye on his charge and only the small size of the shower facility prevented him from following Sam right inside. Sam was relieved that it didn't become an issue, although he was glad Bee stood guard outside; he was still rather nervous of the soldiers on base.

Sam dressed in a fresh pair of sweats, and was taken back to the main building where Ratchet insisted on slapping a few more Band-Aids on Sam's hands and a spot on his chest where a nasty cut remained, though he had to admit that the wounds were healing to his satisfaction. The teen retrieved a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and boxers from the trunk and then looked expectantly at the two Autobots who were still standing over him.

"What?" Bee asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Ratchet snorted. "My dear boy, I am a doctor," he began, but Sam raised his hand to stop him.

"Uh-uh," he said firmly. "Turn around." No matter they had dressed and undressed him when he was asleep; Sam had no intention of allowing that when he was awake.

Bee still looked confused, but followed Ratchet in turning around to give Sam privacy to change. The older mech must have explained things to Bumblebee because his Guardian was definitely smiling when Sam announced that they could turn back around. "Shyness," Bee teased.

"Don't start with that," Sam warned, pulling on socks and shoes. "I had a bad enough time in gym class; I don't want to even discuss how locker room with you guys would destroy my self esteem even further."

"Foolishness all the same," Ratchet muttered, but even he looked amused.

Sam stepped into Bee's hand and was lowered down to the floor. "It might be easier if we just get steps or something so I can stop using Bee's hand as an elevator."

"Actually, that won't be needed. Our quarters will be ready by tonight," the scout said.

"Our quarters?" Sam remembered Bee showing him yesterday where the Humans assigned to the base were going to be living and for a moment he had worried thoughts. Being surrounded by soldiers – Section Seven *spies* - was not a happy vision.

Bee clicked. "I'm sorry Sam, I should have explained yesterday. You and I are going to share quarters in the Autobot section. A room has been prepared that will accommodate both of us comfortably."

Sam's brown eyes lit up. "That's perfect," he agreed with relief. He had no problem at all with sharing a room with Bee.

Bee looked amused, but said nothing and settled Sam on his shoulder again when the teen was ready so they could go exploring again. Bee said Optimus had suggested that Sam begin to meet the newly arrived Autobots, and after a few hours Sam's head was spinning with names. It was a bit unnerving when all the Autobots knew that the small Human was the slayer of Megatron. Sam had certainly never felt important before, and Bee just chuckled that he was going to have to get used to it.

After lunch, Optimus came to meet with Sam again, and Sam willingly went with him. Again they went outside and Prime found another shady spot by a building to sit while Sam settled on his thigh.

"Did you rest well, Sam?" Optimus inquired gravely, and Sam found himself blushing.

"Yeah. Uh, Optimus, I'm sorry I…freaked out," Sam was more than a bit embarrassed, remembering his tears the night before.

"Sam," Optimus smiled gently at him. "I have seen more beings lose loved ones than I care to remember. There is no shame is grieving for them. In fact, you honor your parents with your love for them." He ran a finger carefully down Sam's back, rubbing some of the tension out of the stiff muscles. "It is natural to feel pain for your loss and it will take time to heal. Now, you undoubtedly have many questions for me. Where would you like to begin?"

"Uh…" Sam thought hard, wanting to change the subject, and the first question that popped into his mind showed that he was a 17 year old. "Hey, do I still have to go to school?"

Optimus laughed, and Sam nearly slid off the leader's leg from the vibrations. Prime caught him just in time and shook his massive head. "Yes, you do," he said firmly. "You will have tutors here on base."

Sam made a face as he considered that, but then nodded. School had never been much of a joy for him, certainly not in the social aspect, so he figured he wasn't going to lose out much on anything there. Something in his catharsis of crying last night had made him face some very adult things and although his heart still ached, he understood. His life was going to be very different from now on. Things could not go back to the way they were before.

But homework seemed to be a consistent. Joy.

"I would prefer, Sam, if for the time being you stay on base," Optimus continued. "Bumblebee or another Autobot will be with you at all times. Megatron is dead, but Starscream and others survived. We cannot predict what their next actions will be."

Sam nodded in understanding. "Plus Sector Seven," he muttered.

"Sector Seven is now disbanded," Optimus assured him, "but it will take some time to finalize agreements between us and your government."

"I'd feel better sticking close to Bee anyway. He said that he and I are going to be rooming together."

Optimus inclined his head in agreement. "If that is alright with you." Sam nodded immediately. "Bumblebee feels very badly for you being taken away. He wishes to stay quite close to you from now on."

"No disagreement here," Sam assured him.

"Good. Captain Lennox and his men have been assigned here, and they assure me they will 'run interference' as they phrased it, with any of the government personnel that are on the base and ensure that no one bothers you. And I know they want to meet with you soon."

Sam sighed, thinking on that. He had known Lennox for only a short time, but he already trusted the older man. "Okay," he agreed. Since his experience with Sector Seven a part of him wanted to run screaming toward Bee anytime a solider got anywhere near him, but Sam understood.

Optimus hummed, pleased with Sam's adjustment so far. There were many things that would occur in the future, and the boy still had much grieving for his parents to do, but it was obvious that Primus had chosen well. Sam Witwicky had an inner strength that he had only begun to tap.

* * *

Later that day Sam followed Bumblebee into the hanger that was being renovated into individual quarters for the Autobots. Only part of the work was done, but a section for Sam and Bee had been made a priority and was finished. Bumblebee carried the trunk containing Sam's things from the other building and Sam had to trot to keep up with his friend.

They stopped before a pair of doors – one Human sized and the other Autobot size, and entered. Sam's eyebrows rose in appreciation as he took in their surroundings. "Wow," he said. "This is great."

The large room was split into sections for the teenager and for the scout. On his side, Sam found comfortable furniture, closets, and a good-sized bathroom. To his surprise, there were even more things from his bedroom at home and he took a while to appreciate the familiar things. Every little item from home made him think of his parents and while it caused some pain, it was also a relief to know something had survived.

"Captain Lennox and his men were very persistent in finding all they could", Bumblebee said quietly from his side of the room. Megatron had destroyed the home, but some things had been salvaged.

Sam picked up a picture that had sat in the living room, a framed photo of him and his parents from last summer, and a few tears threatened. But, he still smiled at the picture and carefully placed it back on the table, knowing he would treasure it always.

"I need to thank them," Sam said, wiping away some tears.

Bumblebee's optics twitched toward the doors. "Actually, I think there is one more surprise waiting for you," he said. His face plates were smiling now, and curious, Sam went and opened the door. He looked down the huge hallway and saw some Human sized figures waiting at one far end of the hanger entrance. He started toward them, and to his astonishment, there was a bark.

"No way," he whispered. He began to run, and saw someone bend down and put something on the ground. The barking continued, and the furry figure raced toward his boy. "Mojo!" Sam shouted.

Now cast-free, the little dog jumped up into Sam's arms, barking excitedly. "Mojo, oh wow," Sam breathed, hardly able to believe it. He laughed, hugging the dog as it started to lick his face.

"See, I told you it was the right chihuahua," Epps told Lennox as the men approached Sam. "No reason for any other Taco Bell dog to be at Sector Seven."

Lennox shrugged. "They all look alike to me," he mumbled in excuse.

Sam looked up at the men, smiling. Epps reached out and rustled the brown hair. "Hey kid," he said fondly. Before Sam knew it, he was engulfed in a series of hugs. He saw Bumblebee watching carefully, his Guardian on duty, and smiled. For the first time, he really believed that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

The next months passed in a contented, busy blur for Sam. He missed his parents every day, but he was kept so busy that things grew steadily better.

To Sam's initial surprise, the tutors for his continued "school" turned out to be various Autobots, and while there was some science and math of course, most of his studies revolved around the history and government of Cybertron. Earth history was included, Optimus having obviously downloaded a number of textbooks, but it was often taught as a contrast to Cybertron and Sam found himself eagerly learning about both planets, comparing their history and governments. The variety of Earth governments were a complicated matter that left even Prime confused at times, and Sam found he learned best by simply talking with Optimus, asking questions. Optimus was a patient teacher, and he and Sam fell into the habit of meeting almost every night, walking around the base, discussing Sam's lessons that day. Sam was still assigned a number of Earth books to read, but he had always enjoyed reading, and it was easy for him to learn that way. Lessons from Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee and other various Autobots were far more interesting than high school.

Sam had no idea how it happened, but at some point Will and Epps even began giving him some lessons in basic self defense. Sam wasn't exactly ready to try and do intense physical training with the new NEST team, and no one was pushing him to do so, but he did willingly present himself each day for a morning run, and some slow afternoons were spent learning fighting tricks. Sam had made it clear that he had no interest in guns, and he was excused from the firing ranges, to his great relief. The looks of glee from Will and Ironhide when they headed out with a new weapon to test made a shiver run down Sam's spine.

Aside from the moments when he missed his parents, the only troublesome times were some persistent nightmares and a few Human's who were a little too curious about the presence of a teenager on a new top secret base. After some unexpected and unwelcomed close encounters with government personnel, Bumblebee became downright snippy toward any Humans other than Lennox and his men. The guardian delivered Sam to the mess hall for his meals, and didn't let Sam go inside until a 'Bee approved' Human escort arrived to sit with Sam. Sam was a bit embarrassed, but after his experience with Sector Seven, he wasn't so embarrassed that he refused the protection. At all other times around the base, the rooms were large enough that an Autobot could be with Sam.

The nightmares were addressed by Bee and Ratchet. Sam was miffed that Bee had told the medic about his nightmares, which featured either Megatron and/or Section Seven, but Ratchet for once didn't get out a pill. He simply made Sam promise to let him know if the dreams disturbed his sleep too much, and Sam agreed. Bumblebee apologized, and the two were friends again.

Even Mojo was thriving in his new home. He was by far the tiniest thing on the base, but his bark and personality were large enough that even Optimus and Ironhide respected the little dog. Ironhide still occasionally mumbled about rodents, but never within Sam's hearing, and Mojo seemed to have learned his lesson about not peeing on any Autobots. The dog had become something of a valued mascot for Lennox's team, especially after the chihuahua had latched onto the ankle of one persistent, idiot government bureaucrat and sent the man scurrying away. Epps swore that Mojo could sniff out the idiots, and the dog was soon welcomed throughout the base.

One night, about three months after the events of Mission City, Epps arranged for movie equipment to project videos on the side of a building, and many of the Humans and Autobots came to the show. Sam was settled comfortably on Bee's lap, munching popcorn and visiting with Lennox, the two teasing Epps about his movie choices.

Off in the distance, three of the Autobots did not join the group, but instead stood silent, watching. It was not unusual to see the three together, and no one thought anything of it. Their communication was internal, and with highest security. Optimus listened carefully to their reports.

"He is ahead of the initial schedule of study in all subjects," Ratchet began. "There has been increased brain activity since his contact with the Allspark, perhaps boosting his ability to learn. I believe we can accelerate his lessons."

Optimus considered the suggestion thoughtfully. "Sam won't object to more study?" he asked. Prime was keenly aware of the result of a childhood of only study and duty. Sam had much to learn, but Optimus was determined to still allow him his youth.

"Much of the study is very easy for him," Ratchet replied. "If the increase is gradual, I doubt he will even notice. And he will likely see it as a challenge and accept it."

"He does not back away from a challenge, "Ironhide contributed. "Except for weapons." The disappointment in his optics was clear, and Ratchet shifted his weight in irritation.

"I think he shows extreme good sense in that area. I already need to repair Lennox at least once a week after you and he get carried away on the training field."

"Even with guards, he should have a working knowledge of basic weapons," Ironhide countered.

"How is his physical training progressing?" Optimus cut in before the other two could argue further.

Ironhide let air out some tubes, the equivalent of a Human sigh. "Satisfactory," he admitted, a bit grudgingly. "At my suggestion, Lennox approached him about learning self-defense and he accepted. He is showing steady improvement in strength and conditioning."

"Physically, all his systems are now functioning perfectly," Ratchet said. "Sam was healthy before, but now he is likely immune to any illness and any injury will heal rapidly."

Optimus nodded. "Continue his physical training on the current schedule," he decided. "Sam will always need extra guards simply because he is Human. Perhaps in time he will be more agreeable to weapons training. At present, I think it is more crucial for his education to be emphasized."

"Have you begun protocol lessons?" Ratchet inquired of their Prime.

"A few. Sam has already learned some customs simply by observing us. Bumblebee is a good role model."

"Even those slag-headed twins were useful for a demonstration," Ironhide commented. Optimus and Ratchet both looked at him in shock.

"What?!" exclaimed Ratchet. "You let the _twins_ instruct him?"

"It was a very good lesson in how NOT to behave," Ironhide retorted. "Reverse psychology can be useful. I assure you that Samuel was thoroughly appalled at their behavior."

Optimus blinked, his processors still not certain to label that as good or bad information. Ratchet was not swayed.

"Wonderful. With the twins as examples, he'll have the vocabulary of a Decepticon a few processors short, overcharged on home-made low-grade!"

Optimus had to chuckle at that. "I sincerely doubt it will be that bad. Sam is still a child, but he shows no signs of being unduly swayed by the twins' influence. Bumblebee has the maturity to be an effective chaperone." The Prime paused. "But don't, of course, ever leave Sam _alone_ with the twins."

"Primus, no," Ironhide and Ratchet agreed in unison.

Matters settled, the three Autobots turned their optics to the group watching the movie. Optimus looked closely for Sam, and was pleased at what he saw.

The night air had grown cool, and Bumblebee had pulled a large blanket around Sam to keep him warm. The teenager was settled comfortably in his guardians lap, throwing popcorn at Epps' back and then looking innocent when the Sergeant turned around. Even Bumblebee had gotten in on the game and was tormenting Lennox in a similar fashion.

"How are his nightmares?" The concept of nightmares was alien to the Autobots, and Optimus was concerned.

Ratchet hummed a reassurance. "All information I have gathered indicate that they are a normal, to-be-expected occurrence, and they are diminishing. I have had Bumblebee administer the sedative gas only twice in the past month to stop the dreams and put Sam under a deep sleep. A large part of Human healing and acceptance comes in dreams, and we cannot interfere with too many. He is very strong of mind, Optimus, he is doing well."

Optimus continued to watch Sam carefully, finally satisfied that the boy was happy, and it made his Spark feel a little lighter.

'"Ah, Sam,"' Prime thought. '"The future will not always be easy, but together, we will succeed."'

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

**Author's Note: Time frame change. Jump ahead two years. The rest of the story takes place after the events of ROTF. Remember, please, AU. Lots of stuff will be different.**

**This chapter is fairly short; it's largely a bridge between the two time periods. Other chapters will be longer.**

**And **_**Thank You**_** again for all the lovely reviews and support.**

* * *

Sam sat on the desk of the massive carrier, still more than a bit stunned at what had happened. He shivered, and hugged the borrowed flight jacket closer to his body, wincing a little as some bruises and cuts protested. At least the pain reminded him that he was still alive, and that fact was amazing.

Only a week ago, Megatron had somehow been resurrected from the dead, and Sam pulled into the fight again. He had been at Diego Garcia, doing his typical daily routine, when suddenly symbols began appearing before his eyes, his hand drawing symbols under its own power. Bumblebee had hustled him to Ratchet, who had obviously recognized some of the symbols, although he had been quite tight lipped about it. The next thing Sam knew, he was on a plane to Egypt.

Sam still had no idea what had really happened. With Ratchet, Bumblebee and the twins beside him, Sam had followed the symbols and what he could only call an insane gut instinct to a secret ancient tomb, and uncovered the matrix of the Primes. He hadn't even realized that Optimus was dead until they had met up with Lennox and his men. Most of what happened next was a blur that Sam could barely remember. He had acted only on instinct, knowing he had to get the Matrix to Optimus.

Then he had died, and been brought back by the Prime's themselves. It was more than a bit overwhelming.

Bumblebee came up from where he had been being repaired by Ratchet, and nodded at Ironhide, the older bot stepped away as Bumblebee retook his duty as Sam's guardian. The scout scooped up the teenager and settled him on his shoulder; shielding him from some of the winds.

"Ratchet said he would like to see you, Sam," the scout said quietly.

"The ship doctor already saw me twice," Sam answered. "And she said the same thing both times; I'm fine. Bruised and shook up, but fine. I think Ratchet is more needed taking care of the Autobots tonight. Tomorrow will be soon enough."

"Well, I have orders to take you to see him and Optimus now."

"Joy," Sam sighed. He knew better than to try to defy both Ratchet and Optimus. Over the past two years, Sam could count on one hand the number of times he had managed to get out of something both Prime and Ratchet wanted. Definitely not fair.

In the years since Mission City and the death of his parents, Sam had effortlessly been enveloped into the Autobot family. Bee had become his best friend, protector, and big brother all rolled into one. Ratchet, meanwhile, had taken on something of a father role, and the twins were his insane friends. It seemed so natural and easy for Sam to be around the Autobots, it no longer even really registered if he was the only human around. Even after the move to Diego Garcia Lennox, Epps, and some of the other NEST team were usually the only other people Sam interacted with on a daily basis.

Sam had proved himself a willing pupil for all the Autobots wanted to teach him, and his studies did take up much of his time, but he was happy. He enjoyed his lessons and they were surprisingly easy for him. Some of the things they wanted him to study seemed a bit odd – such as protocol – but Sam didn't object. He had learned to pick up a lot of signals between the Autobots, and one early lesson had been that evading both Optimus and Ratchet was next to impossible.

So, he grumbled, but didn't try to escape as Bee carried him down to where Ratchet had set up his repairs.

Optimus and Ratchet were waiting for them when they arrived. Ratchet scowled at his scans, but reluctantly seemed to conclude that Sam was going to survive. After a bit, Bumblebee excused himself to wait outside, having obviously been silently told something. Sam frowned, and looked at the two remaining bots, knowing that they were silent communicating and it was likely about him.

Over the past two years, Sam had gotten pretty good at deciphering some of the Cybertronian vocabulary. He couldn't pronounce it of course, and some was out of the range of human hearing, but more and more he picked up on it. It came in handy for knowing when he was being talked about. Unfortunately, he had given himself away several times, and he suspected that there was a lot of silent communication when he was the topic of conversation.

Like now.

Sam glared at the bots, and pulled out his secret weapon – a dog whistle. The same whistle that made Mojo come running had a certain frequency that made Autobot hinges painfully stand on end. The first time Sam had used it Ironhide had tracked down the source of the irritant, and blasted it with both cannons. But Sam's teenage mind had realized he was onto something with potential, and ever since he had kept a steady supply of dog whistles on hand.

The Autobots had petitioned Optimis to ban dog whistles from the base, but Prime ruled that Sam was entitled to keep them – it was the one "weapon" Sam was willing to carry. Optimus also announced that frisking Sam with a full body search to find said whistles was improper after the twins had basically shook him upside-down by his heels. In return, Sam had promised to use the whistle responsibly and only in emergencies.

Such as now. Sam pulled out his big gun and fired.

Optimus and Ratchet instantly cringed and looked down at the boy. Optics flickered in pain as Sam danged the whistle in the air.

"Do I need to use this again?" he asked meaningfully.

Optimus was already flooded with complaints as every Autobot on board protested the whistle blast.

//Give him whatever he wants// Ironhide bellowed.

Optimus made a very human sounding sigh. He sent one last silent comm to Ratchet, and the medic retreated. Prime held out a hand to Sam, and the teen climbed onto the huge palm. Optimus waited until Sam was settled, and then lifted his hand until Sam was at face level.

"How are you, Sam?" Prime asked.

"I'm fine." Sam managed a smile, and it was even mostly genuine. "For someone who died, I'm more than fine."

Optimus made a sound much like a human snort. "I agree," he said.

Sam made himself comfortable on the huge hand. "What the hell happened, Optimus? No one has told me anything."

"How much do you remember?"

"Not a lot actually," Sam admitted, his eyes thoughtful. "It's all just a blur. I remember suddenly starting to see the symbols everywhere, drawing them. Then Ratchet hauled us to Egypt, of all places."

"Ratchet was able to read some of the symbols," Optimus explained. "They told of an ancient complex on Earth, where earlier Primes had hidden the Matrix. He didn't want to risk taking you, but you were the only way to find the Matrix."

Sam nodded. "I remember finding it, and then just having this overwhelming feeling that I had to get to you." He looked up curiously. "What happened to you, Optimus?"

"I tried to intercept Megatron before he could reach you, Sam; he knew that you were the source of the symbols. Unfortunately, I failed, and that is when I died. The symbols you were writing told Ratchet to get my body to the Matrix, and Major Lennox was able to bring me to you." Blue optics closed briefly. "I regret you were placed in such danger, Sam. Ratchet is not going to forgive himself for quite some time."

"It's ok, really," Sam said honestly, hoping Optimus would believe him. "I would do it again to get you back."

A huge finger gently touched Sam's face. "I hope it will never come to that again."

Sam nodded, then took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say what he had kept secret so far. "Optimus, when I was….dead…I met the Primes." There was a pause, and then Optimus nodded.

"As did I, Sam."

Sam blinked in surprise, not sure what to say. He started to speak, and then just shook his head. He knew there was so much more than what he had been told so far.

"We have much to discuss, Sam," Optimus quietly agreed. "And we will. But it truly would be best to wait until our return to Diego Garcia. Air transport is waiting for us when this ship docks, and we should be back at headquarters in two days. Also," the Prime added, his optics studying the boy, "many of us have injuries to heal, including you. I ask for your patience for two more days, and then I promise we will talk." A large finger gently touched Sam's head, rustling the brown hair. "We will then have time and privacy to discuss what we must."

Sam hesitated, his temper and curiosity warring with what he knew was common sense. Finally, he nodded. "But I need to know something now," he said. Optimus inclined his head in agreement. "The Prime's said I had a destiny. Do you know what they meant?"

Optimus paused, and then nodded. "Yes, Sam, I do."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

The return to Diego Garcia was welcomed by all NEST team members, Human and Autobot. Ratchet and the human doctors had taken care of most of the injuries on the journey home, but there were still some needing care, especially among the humans. After the usual unpacking and mission debriefing, everyone got to the serious business of the traditional after-mission party.

In addition to privacy, Diego Garcia offered an expanse of beaches, and one area in particular was always set up for cookouts and beach fun for the party. Some impressive cooking grills were fired up, generous amount of food and drink flowed, and there were goofy games in the water. Even the Autobots would join to unwind, although there were always some complaints about the evils of Earth sand. Sam had always thought it odd that beings that travelled through space would be bothered by sand, but there never failed to be some serious griping and muttering from bots that got sand in places were sand had no business to be. To help that situation, a huge special shower area had been constructed nearby where the mechs could clean out the offending particles after a beach party.

Sam sat near the shower area, laughing as Bumblebee wielded a giant shower wand, trying in vain to find the last speck of grit on his back that was driving the bot crazy. Normally Sam would help, but he was far too gone giggling, the result of another party tradition.

Diego Garcia followed U.S. rules, and at 19, Sam was still officially too young to legally drink. Unofficially, he was always given one beer. Lennox and Epps both felt that the teen deserved it after proving himself time and time again, and that since Sam was missing out on the "full college experience", he should be allowed some substitute frat party partying. For whatever reason, his single bottle tonight had gone to his head rather quickly, and Sam just laughed as Bee grumbled and finally managed to water blast the last speck of sand.

"You could help, you know," the scout muttered.

"Ha! Last time I tried to help you squired me with the hose," Sam countered. He waited until Bee had killed off the last sand and then they began the walk to their quarters. "What time is it?"

"1900 hours," Bee answered. "You have plenty of time."

The two were leaving the party early because it was finally time for Sam to have his talk with Optimus. The teen was nervous, but also determined to find out tonight what was going on. Back at their room, Sam quickly had his own shower and cleaned up from the party. He stared at his reflection for a moment, still thinking that he should look different somehow after being _dead_, but he seemed the same. Even the cuts and bruises were healing rapidly; he was amazed at how fast they were disappearing.

So all was good, right?

Sam sighed, and finished dressing and then checked his computer one last time. Like all the humans at the island, Sam had a message and schedule system on his own small computer, similar to the one the Autobots carried internally. Epps called it Super Email. On Sam's schedule for the day, there was only one item listed; meeting with Optmus Prime at 2000.

Sam and Bee walked over to the hanger that served as Optimus' offices. It was quite close to the building where Sam lived, not giving him much time to keep brooding. Bee gently patted Sam's arm.

"I'll wait for you," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Bee." Sam took a deep breath, and entered the building.

As expected, Optimus was waiting, and his deep voice echoed a bit in the stillness of the office. 'Hello Sam."

"Hey Optimus," Sam answered. Not exactly eloquent, but it was sufficient.

Prime extended down a hand. "Should we go outside? The stars are very clear tonight." Stargazing was a hobby that Sam had introduced to Optimus. It was made extra special by viewing them with someone who had actually travelled through those stars. Sam nodded and climbed into the offered palm. Optimus left through a side door, and soon the pair was at a quiet area away from the base activity.

Optimus sat down, and Sam inwardly sighed. Optimus only sat when it was going to be a long and/or difficult discussion. He was expecting both tonight. After Optimus settled Sam on his leg, there was a pause, and finally the Autobot spoke.

"Sam, I have seen the Ancient Primes twice. Once was in Egypt, when you used the Matrix. But the first time I was summoned by them was two years ago, shortly after our arrival on Earth. They told me much then; things that were hard to understand at first, but I did as they bid. Now, with events of the past week, I understand exactly why they gave me such instructions, and it is clear now that it is time for you to be told."

Sam tried to not fidget, but his hands were fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt as a nervous habit. "Tell me what?" he asked.

Optimus let air out like a human sigh again. "There is much to tell you, Sam. Some of it will not be easy to understand, and some will not be easy to hear. But I ask you to trust me." Sam nodded, and Optimus began.

"We thought until a week ago that there was only the one shark of the Allspark remaining, and that it was not able to be used. But in fact, the Allspark was able to transfer some of its energy before its destruction. If the two beings that it transferred to are bonded, then together they can summon the Allspark energy."

"Who did it transfer to?" Sam asked. "I mean, it was just you, me and….wait, Megatron?!"

"No, not Megatron," Optimus assured the teen.

"Then…" Sam's eyes widened. "You mean us? It transferred to you and me?"

"It did," the Autobot confirmed gravely.

Sam thought on that for a moment. "Wow," he finally said. "But how did it do that? And why?"

"The Allspark is life and energy, it ensured it would be able to continue its purpose of giving life. And you were selected by it and the Primes as its Human host. A human and an Autobot were needed to use the energy, and to also bring about what the Primes have foreseen."

Mention of the Primes made Sam frown a little. "So those symbols I was seeing, it was the Allspark telling me how to find the Matrix?"

"Yes, and also the Primes leading you to where I was so the Matrix could be used. You are the only one who could wield its power."

"Wait a minute," Sam held up a hand. "Why me? Why am I the only one?"

Blue optics studied Sam a moment. "How were the Primes chosen on Cybertron?"

"They were selected," Sam answered, his lessons well learned. "By Primus."

Optimus nodded. "And you were selected, Sam, as was I long ago. The first time the Primes appeared to me was shortly after Mission City. They told me you had been chosen, and I was to keep you safe, and ensure that you learned all you needed to know."

The urge to fidget was now too overwhelming, and Sam jumped up and began pacing on Optimus' leg. The Autobot shifted one hand to serve as a guard railing so Sam wouldn't slip off, but otherwise let Sam pace.

"That's crazy," Sam argued. "What's so special about me?"

"You were chosen," Optimus said simply. "And the choice is always wise. They saw in your spark – in your heart – even before my arrival on Earth that you were worthy. It is your destiny, Sam."

"But…" Sam put his hands up to his head, and tried to take a deep breath. "What does that mean? I don't ---- hold it!" Sam's eyes widened as his mind registered something Optimuis had said earlier. "You said that to use the Allspark, the two had to….bond?" he stammered, looking up at Optimus.

"Yes."

Sam took a step back, and only Optimus' hand prevented him from slipping right off the Autobots leg. "_Bond_?! You and me?!" he voice squeaked on the end.

"Yes."

Brown eyes simply stared in shock. "That's impossible," Sam whispered, weakly.

"No. You have a spark now, Sam. You have since Mission City. Furthermore, the Primes and the Allspark have ensured that you are fully capable of becoming the next ___" And here Optimus said a word in Cybertronion that Sam had never heard before.

"What does that mean?" Sam couldn't even begin to pronounce it.

Optimus looked thoughtful. "There isn't an exact translation to any Earth language. It is the title of one bonded to the Prime who has the power to summon the Allspark. Perhaps the closest translation in English would be 'consort', or since it is really a royal title, 'Prince Consort' might be more accurate. Only a very few bonded in the past have earned this designation. You are very deserving of it."

"I'm not. I c-can't," Sam stuttered in objection. "In the first place, I'm Human. How can any human be…whatever it is you said. I don't know anything!"

"You have been well educated, Sam, in all Cybertronian history and protocol. You think like one of us now, you share our lives. You are Cybertronian now."

Sam frowned, and suddenly things began to make some sense. All the education Sam had been given, all the tutoring and even the etiquette, had been to prepare him. Sam knew from his studies that on Cybertron, in the Golden Age, future primes were specially educated from birth, not unlike the kings and queens of Earth history.

And Optimus himself had been educated by tutors.

"So, all this training, you've been preparing me for what? To be your perfect consort?" Sam couldn't keep the hint of bitterness out of his voice.

Optimus inclined his head a bit. "As much as we could, yes," he admitted quietly. "Both as my consort, and as a bearer of the Allspark, you have a special place in our society, Sam, you always have. It is your destiny."

"Destiny's crap!" Sam snapped. He refused to accept it. Sure, he had never thought twice about living with the Autobots. Yeah, he had never considered leaving, or even wanting to be around people more than he was. And he had never had an dreams about marrying a girl and settling down. But this couldn't be!

"I'm Human," he repeated sturboringly. "I can't bond to you."

"You are Human," Optimus agreed, "but…" he hesitated, and Sam jumped at the pause.

"What?" he demanded. "What?"

The Prime seemed to sigh ever so slightly again. One finger gently touched Sam's arm. "Have you noticed that your injuries from Egypt have so quickly healed?" he asked quietly. At Sam's nod, Optimus continued. "Certain…changes…were made to your body by the Allspark and the Primes. You have a spark now that any Autobot can detect. You are immune to illness. Any injuries to you will heal rapidly. And you will have the lifespan of an Autobot. You have essentially stopped aging."

It took a moment for Sam to understand. "No," he whispered.

"I am sorry, Sam. The Primes and Allspark changed you before I had any knowledge of it. But it is logical – " Whatever Optimus had been about to say ended as Sam bolted, and slid down the bots leg. Once on the ground, he started to run but only made it a few steps before a giant hand picked him up.

"Put me down!" Sam hollered, kicking and thrashing. "You had no right! They had no right to do this!"

Optimus hesitated, not sure what to do. Sam was struggling so violently, Optimus could barely hold him without squeezing so tightly it would cause pain. He deployed two inner sections of one finger to come out and grasp Sam's hands, almost like chains to try and hold Sam in place, but the teen continued to fight. Quickly, Optimus sent a message to Ratchet, who knew of their meeting, and received a reply less than second later after the medic scanned Sam's vital signs. Reluctantly, he sent a charge down his fingers and delivered a mild shock to Sam's body. The teen stiffened, and then sagged as if he had been tazered. It didn't really hurt, but Sam found himself stunned and unable to move for a moment.

"Sam, I am sorry," the deep voice was full of regret. "Please believe that everything will be alright."

Sam shook his head, slowly regaining movement. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Optimus, or have to talk anymore. He felt Optimus stand and walk, and in a few minutes Sam was gently lowered to the ground. He opened his eyes and found they were back in front of his barracks, Bumblebee waiting nervously. Sam slid out of the hand, and walked inside without a word or looking back.

Bumblebee looked anxiously between his charge and his Prime. Optimus gestured toward the boy. //Go, he will need you// he silently told the scout. Bee nodded, and went inside.

For a long time, Optimus stood quietly, lost in thought. Then, he slowly returned to his quarters, his spark heavy.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, everyone, for all the kind reviews. It is much appreciated. **

**Special thanks to my Beta, Graycalls, without whom this would be a very bad story with very bad spelling.**

**Part Six**

**Rating: M. Nothing explicit yet, but just to be safe. Mature themes**

Bumblebee shifted anxiously, still keeping his vigilant watch. It had been nearly 10 hours since they had returned to their room, and Sam had spent most of that time lying in bed, but not asleep. He had gotten up once during the night to use the bathroom, and then paced around the room before throwing himself back on the bed, not looking at, or speaking to, Bee. Bee had kept a close optic on his charge, and he knew Sam had not slept at all. He was tossing and turning, occasionally muttering under his breath, something Sam did when he was trying to work out a problem.

Even Mojo was unable to draw the boy out of his thoughts. The little dog had kept vigil with Bumblebee most of the night, withdrawing to his pillow bed only after he was exhausted. Still, his ears twitched at any movement, and he stayed on duty.

Sam finally got up and sat at his desk, but still not doing any work, just fidgeting and staring at something only he could see. He half-heatedly started to look at his computer a few times, but each time quit and just drummed his fingers nervously.

Bee finally crept closer, his antenna twitching in concern. Sam had hardly eaten anything the night before, and now it was far past his usual breakfast time. Combined with not sleeping, the guardian could tell that Sam was not functioning well. The scout knew only that something very serious had occurred between Sam and Optimus, and he didn't know what to do to help.

"Sam?" Bee questioned quietly. After a moment Sam turned to look at him. "Sam, I do not mean to disturb you, but you have not slept, and you should eat something."

Sam sighed, but managed a small smile. "I know, Bee," he said wearily. "Let me clean up a bit, and I'll go get some breakfast." Mojo perked up at hearing his boy's voice and greeted him with warm licks before heading out his doggie dog to make his morning rounds of the base. Bee nodded, and then patiently waited while Sam showered. He accompanied Sam to the mess hall that was large enough for Autobots to enter, and they sat together. Unfortunately, Sam just picked at his food, his mind still preoccupied.

Bumblebee winced internally when a silent com came in from Ratchet, requesting an update on Sam's condition. The guardian dutifully conducted a covert scan and sent the results to the medic, who was not at all pleased. But before Ratchet could stomp over to give the young man his rant, Sam made a decision.

"I want to talk to Optimus," he told Bee. He had brooded long enough, and now he was ready to confront the Prime. He stood up and started out of the building and on his way to Optimus' officers.

Bee almost had to hurry to keep up with Sam. "Are you sure you should not rest first, Sam?" he enquired gently.

Sam shook his head. "Just tell him I'm coming." Bee hurried sent a com and received the acknowledgement. Optimus was clearing his schedule and waiting for Sam.

Sam marched into the offices and stopped, arms crossed, looking expectedly up at the Autobot leader. Optimus carefully lowered himself to a sitting position and quietly waited.

Brown eyes flared in anger, but Sam kept his voice fairly calm. "Why?" he demanded flatly. "Why would the AllSpark pick me?"

"Because you are Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky," Optimus answered. "The more I think on it, it seems your great-grandfather was also chosen by the Primes. He found Megatron and the AllSpark after they had been concealed for a millions years. Something lead him to explore that area, to ignore common sense, and make such a discovery in a vast area. I do not think it was chance. He was chosen, and then you were as well."

Sam snorted, beginning to pace again. "So just because my great-grandfather was chosen, I was?"

"Timing no doubt played a role. Think, Sam. We Autobots have fought for millions of years. In that time, we have traveled across the universe. Something meant for us to arrive at Earth when we did, at the same time you found your grandfathers glasses, at the same time the Decepticons arrived. It was destined for you to be the one."

"But why would the AllSpark pick a human at all for it's host?" Sam had studied the AllSpark among his lessons and it was amazing how little was really known.

"The Primes said that the AllSpark needed two sparks to be able to gather energy. It will take the merging of two sparks to re-ignite its power and ability to give life. By splitting at the time, it is now able to draw on two sparks or hosts for power when used. Ratchet has conducted some experiments, and he agrees this is likely."

"Ratchet?" Sam looked at him suspiciously. "He knows everything?" Optimus nodded. "And Ironhide?" Another nod. Sam huffed, his fists clenching briefly, but it was what he had expected. He knew there were few things that Optimus kept secret from the other two leaders.

"So now I have a spark?" He threw up his hands. "I don't feel different," he challenged.

"No, the Primes said the merge…your change…was instantaneous, and your body adapted entirely. You are still Human," he reminded the young man, "but with a spark."

"And the life span of an Autobot." Sam bit his lip and turned away, staring at a wall for a moment. He shook his head, not wanting to think about that at the moment. "So it was all done so new life could be created. Just how is that supposed to happen?"

Optimus shifted his weight slightly, a habit he had picked up on Earth when he was preparing to deliver difficult news. "The Primes were clear. We merge our sparks – we bond – and then drawing on both of us for power, the AllSpark will be able to give new life."

"New life to Sparklings?"

"Yes."

Sam bit his lip, thinking on that. "So just what is the Primes' grand plan?" he asked. "You might as well tell me everything now Optimus."

Optimus studied the teenager. "We are to bond. Then together, we and the AllSpark will have the power to give new life. Ratchet and Wheeljack are researching sparkling bodies and how to build them with supplies we have. And our ship is still out there, waiting to one day be used again. I do not think that Earth is our final stop. One day we may well return to Cybertron. With the AllSpark, it is entirely possible to restore the planet."

Sam thought on that; it confirmed some thoughts he'd had during the night. He had thought through several possibilities of the information he had received. It seemed ironic to him now, but the careful education he'd been given had ensured he was aware of history and future repercussions.

What a wonderful position it put him in, he realized. If he refused, then he was dooming the Cybertronians.

"Damn Primes," he muttered. They knew exactly what they were doing and he would realize the consequences.

Optimus seemed to be reading his mind, for he spoke quietly. "Sam, I can imagine the weight of this burden you have been given. You did not ask for this. _I_ did not ask to become Prime all those years ago. I spent a great deal of time fighting against it and in the end it proved useless." Sam looked at him, and his curious expression encouraged Optimus to continue.

"We have talked a great deal about duty, Sam. I always raised it as an issue in your lessons, a moral to be studied. I wanted you to be as prepared as possible. I was not trying to mold you until something you would not be; I wanted you prepared for what you would definitely become. Yes, I arranged all your lessons so you would know our history and culture. Yes, you were educated the past two years in protocol and diplomacy and government as it would have been on Cybertron. It was to help you when you would one day become the Consort."

Sam winced at that word. He was so not ready to deal with that yet. But the rest of Optimus' words did make him pause and think. He had happily given himself to the Autobots, his entire being had felt right with that decision. And Optimus had talked many times on the duties of leadership, sharing stories with Sam about how the young Optimus had railed against his destiny, only to finally accept it with grace.

Now it was Sam's time to face his destiny.

He ran his hands through his hair, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I need time, Optimus," he said quietly. "I can't….I can't understand it yet. I still have human emotions and they outweigh duty most of the time. I don't know…how I feel about that."

"I know." The Prime offered a hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Sam accepted the obvious offer and climbed onto the metal palm. Optimus carefully stood up and carried Sam back outside. Just as the night before, Bumblebee was waiting, his optics shadowed with confusion and concern.

"You will have the time you need, Sam, I promise," Optimus said softly. Sam nodded, and Optimus lowered him back to the ground. "I would suggest that you get some rest; Ratchet says that he will track you down eventually if you do not return to your quarters for sleep."

Sam had to smile at that. "One night without sleep isn't going to hurt me," he grumbled. "But I will, I promise. I just need to…walk, maybe, and think for a while first."

Optimus nodded, agreeing. "Bumblebee will accompany you," he said. It was really not necessary to say, as the guardian accompanied his charge everywhere, but Sam understood it was a hint that Ratchet was watching him through Bee's com.

The teen looked up at Optimus, managed a small smile and an automatic polite gesture of leave-taking of a Prime, and then slowly walked away.

* * *

The ocean waves were relaxed today, smoothing over the soft sand of the beach. It was another perfect day on the island, birds softly calling, and sitting with Bee, Sam had to admit that ordinarily it would be hard to find anything wrong in the world. He and Bee had found a quiet cove when the NEST team first moved to Diego Garcia that was isolated enough from the main base to provide peace and privacy, and they often went there to talk or for Sam to study while Bee soaked up the warm sun.

Sam sat on Bee's lap, relaxing into the warmth of the smooth metal. It was a habit that had started the day Sam was rescued from Sector Seven, Bee often cuddling his charge. Sam felt like a baby at times, but it felt far too good to be embarrassed about much. His parents had always been demonstrative, giving hugs and kisses to their beloved son, and Sam missed the closeness they had shared. Even though he was now legally an adult, Sam had no problem with climbing into Bee's lap when he needed closeness and reassurance, and Bee was only too happy to oblige.

Sam idly watched the seagulls swooping around the cove, hunting their daily fish and creating a general racket. He had to smile as several birds kept pestering Bee, curious about the shinny metal object. Bumblebee had long ago learned to emit a subsonic blast that kept even the more persistent birds at a distance. Bee was willing to do almost anything for Sam, but being dived-bombed by seagulls was above and beyond duty.

One irritated bird squawked loudly at Sam, ruffling its feathers in irritation that Sam had not brought his usual bread or other food scraps for the birds. "I said I was sorry, geez," Sam apologized again.

"The markings on that creature indicate that it is Trent," Bee told Sam. Sam had taken to naming some of the birds and Bee could identify them with his pictures in memory files. 'Trent' had earned his named by being a particularly loud and obnoxious bird.

"Yeah, I can recognize him now," Sam agreed. "Just like his namesake, always whining and complaining. Makes me wish for Ravage to come and visit and do some bird hunting."

Bee chuckled a little; glad that Sam's mood was lighter. "I believe he would have to eat every single seagull on the island to satisfy his appetite." He gently rubbed a finger down Sam's back, trying to ease some of the muscles that were stiff and protesting their lack of a night's rest. Sam sighed, pressing into the massage. "You should rest, Sam," Bee reminded him.

"I know. It's just…" Sam paused, thinking. It was so much to accept and understand, and he realized that his best friend in the world didn't know yet. Talking things over with Bee always helped.

"Bee, can you contact Optimus?" Sam asked. There was an immediate soft click, and a moment later Optimus' deep voice came from a speaker.

"Yes, Sam?"

"I think you should tell Bumblebee everything," Sam said simply. He was still starring at the ocean, but relaxed. He was taking one small step toward his destiny.

"I agree," Optimus said gravely. There was silence for a moment, and Sam knew that Optimus was sending Bee a data feed.

He felt Bee slightly stiffen, and knew the second all the info had been disseminated. There was a long pause, and then Bee's voice sounded, soft and amazed. "Sam?"

"Yeah, Bee," Sam sat up and turned around to face his friend. There was a slightly dazed look in Bee's optics. "Quite a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"I knew there was something," Bee said carefully, still processing the information. "Now I realize that you do admit a spark signature; I always thought it was an anomaly, or some residue from contact with the AllSpark. I did ask Ratchet once about it, and he told me shut up so I assumed it was either nothing, or a matter that was not to be shared with me yet." Wondering optics looked at the small Human that was the AllSpark. "Now I understand why you could not rest last night. It is indeed difficult to process."

"You got that right," Sam sighed. "What am I supposed to do, Bee? This is so crazy."

Bee considered the question carefully, and his answer surprised Sam. "For now, I do not know that you have to do anything, Sam," Bee said thoughtfully. "Is there a time frame for the bonding to occur?"

Sam blinked. "Uh, I don't know," he admitted.

"Then perhaps for a time, things can continue as they did before. You have been regarded as Cybertonian since you came to live with us, Sam; that has not changed. And you were planning to continue your education as you have, so that will not be different. And the changes to your body…" Bee hesitated a bit, but continued. "There is a very wise human saying: 'what's done, is done'. Yes, your position among us will change, but I can assure you it will be welcomed."

"You mean being able to give life," Sam said.

"That, and becoming the Prince Consort," Bee said firmly. "That makes me very happy for you, Sam. It is an amazing honor."

Sam blushed, running his hands through his hair. "Uh, well, about that…I am so not ready to talk about that right now."

Bee chuckled. "Alright, but please don't worry, Sam." A large yellow hand gently hugged Sam's body. "I will always be with you, and I suspect that once you have had time to think this over, things will become easier to accept."

"I hope so." Sam sighed, and settled back against his guardian, thinking quietly again.

Bumblebee felt Sam's body begin to finally relax, and he started a very gentle hum that had helped to ease Sam into sleep before. He was smiling, thinking over the amazing news. Sam was not only going to be able to live with them forever, but now he was part of the AllSpark and could help start new life. It was thrilling news, but he could understand the shock it had been to his charge. Still, Bumblebee was confident that Sam was up to the challenge presented to him.

After a time he ran a scan, and was relieved to find that Sam had relaxed into a deep sleep. He looked down, and saw Sam cuddled up in his hands, looking finally at peace. Carefully, Bumblebee stood, and carried Sam back to their room. Every so slowly, he lowered Sam onto his bed, and covered him with a blanket, not wanting to disturb him. Exhausted, Sam simply sank into his bed, and went into an even deeper sleep. Pleased, Bumblebee sent an update to a relieved Optimus and Ratchet, and then settled back himself for a recharge, keeping watch over his human, the future Prince Consort.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

**Again, thank you to everyone for all the kind feedback. I try to answer all reviews; my apologies if I have missed anyone.**

**Great thanks again to my awesome Beta Graycalls.**

**Rating: M. Mature themes. Nothing explicit yet, but just to be safe. There is an S-e-x "birds and bees Autobot style" talk with Ratchet, but again, not explicit. Discussion about having sex, but not the actual act. Also a Spark bonding talk, but not explicit.**

Just as Bumblebee had predicted, Sam found the next few days were back at his usual routine. Optimus did talk briefly to Sam, to assure him that he understood that the human needed some time, and that nothing needed to be done immediately. Sam thanked Optimus, and asked for some time to just let the information absorb, and Optimus agreed. As the NEST base continued its usual routines, Sam relaxed, realizing that he would have some time to adjust.

Ironhide was kept busy with missions, but Ratchet was often around the base and Sam found himself blushing profusely the first time he encountered the medic. Ratchet looked amused, and quietly assured Sam that the matter was being kept private, and Sam needn't worry.

After a couple of weeks, Sam began meeting Optimus in the evenings, as they had before when they would discuss Sam's lessons. Now they talked about the Primes' messages, Optimus patiently answering Sam's questions, trying to set his mind at ease. Each night, their discussions were varied, but slowly over the next months it helped Sam understand more.

"So when do we have to….uh, bond?" Sam was still having trouble saying the word without embarrassment even though nearly four months had passed.

Optimus regarded human sitting on his shoulder. "You are sure you wish to discuss that matter, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, nervous but determined. "I think I have pretty much accepted it, Optimus. Bee pointed out that I am pretty much already Cybertronian. I guess it's better to deal with it than fight against something that can't be changed." He looked out at the stars, his eyes thoughtful. "And truthfully, I always did plan to stay with you guys. I've never had any thoughts of leaving you, I want to be here. So, I don't really like how the Primes changed my body, and I am still totally confused at the idea of you and I….uh…" he blushed, and Optimus smiled. "But facing it and talking about it helps."

Optimus hummed his agreement, pleased. "Regarding our bonding, I do no think that there is an exact time we must follow," he assured Sam. "But if it is truly the AllSpark as before, it required recharging between each sparking. Ratchet thinks that it might take some time after we spark bond before we would be able to attempt to summon a spark to transfer to a protoform."

"How long?"

"Perhaps a year, perhaps a 100 years."

"A hundred years?!" Sam was shocked.

"Sam, it has been a millennium since we lost the AllSpark. To wait a hundred years would not be a burden."

Sam shook his head. "No, but, still…" He didn't like the idea that he would be making the Autobots wait longer than necessary. Over the past months, he had come to slowly accept most of what was planned for him, and although he was still a bit uncomfortable with some aspects, it was getting easier. "I got the impression from the Primes that they preferred sooner rather than later."

"They usually do," Optimus admitted.

"I've been so wrapped up in myself, I've never asked what you think of this," Sam said quietly. He had wondered from the first night what Optimus thought, but this was the first time he had worked up the courage to ask the Autobot.

Optimus regarded him, his optics kind. "Sam, from the moment we met, I knew there was something very special about you. The Primes first appearing to me, and telling of our destiny…" he paused, considering his words carefully. "I was not against the idea at all. I knew it would be difficult for you to accept, but I was happy nonetheless."

"And now?" Sam found that he was now nervous.

"Now, I agree entirely with them. And while I will always honor my promise to let you decide the course of our relationship, I am…hopeful…it will not be so long before you are willing to spark bond with me."

Sam looked down at his hands. "Why?" he asked a bit nervously. "You're Optimus Prime, and I'm…just a weird human."

"Ah, Sam," Optimus shook his head gently. "You have no idea of your own worth. You have always underestimated yourself. You are capable of far more than you know. I am truly pleased and honored to bond with you. I have very strong feelings for you, Sam, and I have for some time. I have concealed them, not wanting to pressure you any further about that matter."

The teen blushed, not sure how to respond at first. "Sometimes I feel," Sam paused, trying to think of the right words. "Lost, or worried. And when I think of you, everything is alright again."

Optimus nodded. "The bond. I am starting to feel its stirrings. Our sparks are sensing one another, and it will get stronger."

"So it's started already?"

"It has."

Sam sighed, and bit his lip. He had to admit to some similar feelings for Optimus. He didn't think it was exactly love, but it was something that was growing. "But how do we…er…bond?"

Optimus hid his amusement at the blushing that now reached the tips of Sam's ears. He knew that Sam had accepted much, but some things were simply not understandable yet. "May I suggest that you talk to Ratchet? He might be able to explain some things better for you."

"Alright." Sam wasn't thrilled at the suggestion, but accepted it was for the best. Come to think of it, he would rather have some idea of what to expect before it would come to him and Optimus actually….bonding.

* * *

Ratchet was all too eager to set aside time to meet with his pupil. Sam knew he was going to be utterly mortified by the time this lesson was over, and was having serious second thoughts. In the end, it took Ratchet finding Sam, picking him up, and marching into his medical area. Sam made himself comfortable in Ratchet's hand, and prepared to listen. The medic even let Sam go first by asking what questions he had.

"Um, Optimus said that I wasn't going to age, and that they changed me two years ago," Sam said nervously. "But I swear that I look different. Am I wrong and I'm going to look 17 forever?"

"No, not forever," Ratchet assured him. "I believe the Primes intent is that you reach full maturity first. Autobots 'age', in our own way until full adulthood. I predict that you will continue to age, but very slowly, over the next decades until you reach the equivalent of your mid-20's in appearance. After then, you will remain, with no noticeable aging."

Sam thought on that a moment, and then nodded. After a few more questions, he turned it over to Ratchet.

The first part wasn't bad at all; Ratchet giving another overview of the AllSpark, and his theories on how long it could take for a new spark to be summoned. Sam was thinking that maybe he was going to survive, but then Ratchet dropped his bombshell.

"And now we need to discuss sexual relations between you and Optimus."

"What?!" Now Sam knew why Ratchet was holding him; it was to prevent him from running away screaming.

Stern optics looked at Sam steadily. "Samuel, I am your physician. But even more so, over time I have come to look upon you in many ways as a son. I will never take the place of your father, but I have tried to fill in that need in your life. And part of that is ensuring that you are not ignorant of some very basic facts. Now, you know how Autobots interface."

Sam gulped, but nodded. "Uh, yeah. Well, er, Spark bond for, uh, serious stuff…and ah, for more…casual…you exchange wires and plug into…ports. And there can be cables….involved."

Ratchet nodded. "That is correct. Primus knows there is enough 'casual' activity going on for you to observe. And your studies deliberately included Autobot anatomy."

Sam turned red again. That had been one _interesting_ unit of study. He had about died at seeing the topic heading, but Ratchet had merely said that Sam needed to know everything about all Autobot functions. Sam had finally decided to treat it like 7th grade Health class, and he had survived.

"Now, there will be two phases between you and Optimus," Ratchet continued, warming up to his topic. "First, you will Spark bond. Between two Autobots, you know that they open their chest plates and physically touch Sparks. I assume that you will need to touch Optimus' spark with your body, since opening up your chest is not a very viable option. Your spark reading is centered in your chest, the same area as your heart. For Optimus, it will be much a result as for a human orgasm. He will feel intense pleasure, circuits overload, and expect him to momentarily offline."

Sam merely blinked, too freaked at that mental image to comment.

"For you, I assume that a mental bond will be established, but physically I do not know how you will react to the Spark bond. It may or may not be a sensation you will truly experience and can appreciate given your human body. So, secondly, after the Spark bond is established, Optimus will give you physical pleasure."

Sam nearly fainted. Apparently Ratchet sensed this for immediately Sam found himself with his head between his knees, seeing black spots swirl. Eventually, he lifted his head to find Ratchet holding a bottle of water.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please," Sam managed to gasp. He took a few swallows, but then his mind insisted on replaying the conversation, and he nearly choked. Ratchet thumped him on the back to clear his lungs, and then wisely took the water away.

"Samuel, I can understand some embarrassment of course, but really, you are a young adult male, and studies have proven that young males think about this topic excessively."

"Yeah, but…not with….Optimus!" Sam protested when he regained his voice. "Or with any other Autobot for that matter!"

"Ummm," Ratchet considered this. "Yes, I do see that the planet of origin of your sexual partner was likely taken for granted. Perhaps," he mused aloud, "it would have been advisable to obtain some human sexual partners for you so it would not be quite such a new experience. Still, the Prince Consort was traditionally unbonded, and kept away from 'casual' exchanges, so it seemed natural to have you remain a virgin."

Sam jumped right out of Ratchet's hand, and only Autobot reflexes caught him after about 10 feet of free fall. Undaunted, Sam jumped the last 5 or so feet and landed on the floor.

"End of conversation. Total. Complete. End." he snapped. Ratchet started to say something, and Sam dug frantically for the chain around his neck. "Don't make me use the whistle!" he fairly shrieked, holding up the weapon. Banishing the whistle like a crucifix before a vampire, Sam backed away and then once in the doorway took off running.

* * *

Sam stopped running when he reached the ocean and literally ran out of land. Part of him was all set to start swimming, but he managed to regain some control, and instead settled for slumping down on the sand.

Slag it. He literally and figuratively couldn't run away from this.

* * *

Ratchet wisely avoided Sam for the next few days, and Optimus managed to make himself scarce, which was a hard thing for something of his size to do. Bee didn't know exactly what had happened; only that Sam was in a foul mood that surpassed anything he had seen before. Even Mojo decided that no Great Dog such as himself was deserving of such negative vibes, and bunked with Epps for the next week.

Lennox and Epps tried to uncover the source of their young friends' mood, and left immediately, mightily impressed with the temper the young man could summon. Epps was even approving of Sam's left hook, noting that the hand-to-hand combat classes he had given Sam had apparently been well learned.

After two days of sulking, brooding, and scouring the internet for curses in obscure languages so Sam could cuss out the Primes in unique ways, he finally decided it was time to grow up. He cornered Optimus in his office, and part of Sam was amused at seeing Prime literally backed into a corner.

"Alright," Sam said, taking a deep breath. "Is there anything else?" He lifted a hand before Optimus could reply. "Think before you answer, Optimus. I don't want any more surprises."

Optimus intently searched his memory. "Since Egypt, your spark reading has increased steadily. Some of the Autobots can now sense it easily, and it is growing. Everyone is curious as to why you have a spark."

"Lovely," Sam muttered. "So everyone is going to figure it out sooner or later?"

"They all know that you have a spark, they do not know what it means."

Sam threw himself in a chair and pondered that thought. Optimus crept out of his corner. "I suppose then it can't really be kept a secret anymore." Brown eyes narrowed in speculation. "I wouldn't put it past those Primes as doing that deliberately. By letting everyone sense I have a spark now, they have more or less forced the issue, haven't they?"

Optimus made a sound much like a human clearing their throat nervously. "I would assume the same."

Sam nodded, and then had the grace to look sheepish. "I'm sorry I freaked out on Ratchet. It was just a bit too much."

Optimus laughed softly. "He is regretful, Sam, and wishes to apologize as soon as he trusts you will not shoot him with one of Ironhide's cannons. Ratchet does think of himself as your father in many ways, and he wants no youngling of his to be ignorant." He tilted his massive head thoughtfully. "If you are comfortable, Sam, I do think that anything can be discussed between us as needed. Perhaps some things are better explained…at the time."

A faint blush colored Sam's ears again, but he nodded. "I think that would be better," he murmured his agreement. He sighed. "Which brings us back to the question of when. I don't think the Primes are going to be patient, and if everyone is starting to sense things, then I doubt that we can keep it secret much longer."

"It would be difficult."

Sam was quiet for a long moment, considering everything since their return from Egypt. Finally, he looked up and smiled. "Then I suppose we better make a formal announcement. And since Ratchet is acting as my father, he needs to make all the arrangements."

* * *

On Cybertron, there would have been celebrations lasting for days when a Prime took a consort. On Earth, Sam was grateful that it was much more low-key. Sam wasn't ready to tell the other humans at Diego Garcia yet, and Optimus agreed to keep their bonding secret for now, known only to the Autobots. The Autobots did insist on a small celebration to honor the new couple, but Sam was the only human present. All the bots agreed that it was a private matter, not yet to be shared with any humans.

Cybertronians did not really give wedding presents, but Sam was still presented with a number of small gifts to mark the occasion. Bumblebee gave him a new Wii set, and the twins produced a new batch of their homemade fueled energon, and gave Sam an expensive bottle of wine, stolen personally from Epps' vintage collection. Ratchet looked a trifle disapproving, but didn't object when Sam's glass was refilled several times.

The most unusual gift came from Ironhide. It took Sam several minutes to open the tightly wrapped box, and then he had to stare in amazement at the gift: a gold plated whistle.

He looked up at Ironhide, one eyebrow raised, not quite believing it. The whistle was still in the small box, and a number of bots were jostling to try and see what was inside.

Sam finally caved into the general demand and help up the whistle for all to see. "Are you sure?" Sam asked skeptically.

The old general knelt before Sam, and inclined his head. His voice was firm and steady, echoing a bit in the hanger. "I place myself at your service, Samuel. If you every have need of me, you do have permission to sound the blasted object, and I will answer."

As if on signal, all the Autobots knelt and inclined their heads. There was a murmur of voices in both English and Cybertronian, and Sam suddenly realized that each was making their own oath of loyalty and protection to him. He looked up and saw Optimus standing beside him, a look of pride in his optics. Optimus every so gently rested a finger on Sam's shoulder, and the young man stood straight and strong, taking comfort from Optimus' touch, accepting the vows with grace and proper acknowledgement.

It wasn't until it was all done that Sam realized that he had passed his first ceremony as the Prince Consort.

* * *

After the party, Sam and Optimus walked back to Sam and Bee's quarters, the guardian politely and discreetly keeping a proper distance. Bee was still Sam's best friend, and always would be, but tonight, the scout knew his duty was as guard for both his prime and the consort. They needed privacy.

It was a beautiful night, the stars bright and beckoning. Sam had earlier been a touch giggly from the wine, but he had sobered quickly. He was lost in thought, and Optimus simply gave him time to relax and reflect on the evening.

They reached the barracks, and Sam paused, smiling up at Optimus. The Prime had to nearly steady himself at how handsome San looked, his brown eyes calm and happy. Optimus had carefully not pressured Sam to name the date for their bonding, telling Sam that it was entirely his decision. He had specifically said that the party the bots gave should not cause any pressure, but the quiet impromptu ceremony of the Autobots of loyalty seemed to have helped Sam take another step.

Sam stopped, and after a long moment, looked up at Optimus. "Tomorrow?" he asked. It was both a request, and a nervous question.

"Tomorrow," Optimus agreed.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

**Rating: M. It gets a bit more explicit, but in Spark bonding, not human sex. Mature themes. Mildly disturbing images and themes**

Sam spent the night tossing and turning, unable to rest. This time though, Mojo didn't desert him, and Bumblebee either knew or sensed something for he didn't comment.

Sam checked his schedule when he got up, and saw that other than his usual morning run with the NEST team, his entire schedule for the next few days was cleared; an unusual occurrence. No lessons, no training, nothing. He frowned, and then saw Bee smiling at him

Bee offered his hand, and Sam willing climbed on and settled on the yellow lap. He was trying to think of how to tell Bee about the plans for that night, when the scout spoke up.

"Optimus decided you that deserved a vacation for a few days. It's the closest he can come to a honeymoon for you."

Sam groaned, his head hitting his hands. But he managed to chuckle after a minute and looked up at his best friend. "I hate it when you two talk about me," he grumbled with a smile.

Bee laughed. "All part of being your guardian. I will remain so, no matter what." Sam nodded and then looked around the room.

For now, most of Sam's things were staying in the room he had shared with Bumblebee. A few things had been taken to Optimus' quarters, since Sam didn't exactly want to be caught sneaking between buildings in his PJ's. But most of his things needed to stay in his old room so not to arouse any suspicion.

And when Optimus was gone, Sam would of course stay in his old room with Bee. Partially not to cause suspicion, but also to protect the Prince Consort.

So, Sam would still be everyday using the room that he had Bee had shared, and there was a lot of comfort in that idea. Mojo came over and Sam scooped him up for a cuddle. Sam was keeping Mojo's bed and supplies in their room, although he suspected that Mojo would follow him to Optimus' room from time to time. Optimus had assured Sam that would not be a problem, and that the tiny dog would be welcome.

"Ok, I need to get ready for the run," Sam announced. Bee chuckled again, and shooed him into the bathroom to change.

After his run and workout, Sam showered and ate breakfast, enjoying a conversation with Wheeljack. For once, the little inventor was proving quite discrete, and hadn't revealed anything to the humans about Sam's new position. All the bots and Sam had been a bit nervous; it wasn't that Wheeljack was a gossip, but he just tended to speak without thinking and give secrets away. So far though, so good.

Sam wandered out of the mess hall, trying to decide what to do. He didn't exactly want to waltz into Optimus' offices right now, but honestly didn't know how he was supposed to meet with the Prime. But that problem was solved when Optimus appeared.

"Good morning, Sam," the Autobot said calmly, his voice and manner indicating that it was nothing other than a usual morning greeting.

"Hi Optimus," Sam answered. Oh, brilliant, he thought, very articulate. But with a variety of humans wandering around within earshot, their conversation needed to be guarded.

Optimus just inclined his head, appearing totally at ease. "The weather forecast for today is very fine. It would be a good day to spend at the beach. Bumblebee has an assignment today, but would you like to meet at the cove where you two often go?"

Sam blinked, understanding that Optimus was setting up a date. "Yeah, that would be great," he answered honestly. The ocean always seemed to relax him. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the day.

"Then I will meet you there in about an hour?" Optimus suggested. Sam agreed, and the two parted.

An hour later, Sam was at the beach, and found it was all set up for a relaxing day. He suspected Bee had had a hand in it and grinned in appreciation. A large tent was set up to give shade for Sam and a cooler of water and snacks was waiting. Optimus was already there, watching the seagulls with amusement.

"They are most persistent. Bumblebee has informed me of the frequency blast that he uses to drive them away."

"You might need to use it soon." Sam grinned. "Trent just landed, and he's already going for the bag of bread I snuck from the mess hall."

To Sam's relief, they spent a very relaxed and easy day at the cove. Sam swam out several times to enjoy the water, Optimus keeping a watchful optic on him. In between dips, they talked about everything expect their bonding, the conversation casual and relaxed despite the undercurrent between them.

Sam had started to realize some time ago that he did have feelings for the Autobot leader. Nothing he would call definite, and nothing like the pure hormonal craze he had first felt for Mikaela, but something strong nonetheless. He couldn't explain it even to himself, but it was a sure understanding and confidence. He was scared to death about the bonding in some ways, and still questioned the sanity of the Primes' for picking him, but he trusted Optimus. It was a very comfortable and reassuring feeling.

Sam taught Optimus how to toss bread crumbs to the birds, and then laughed as the leader was assaulted by feathery foes demanding more bread. Bumblebee's siren was used to good effect, and Optimus managed to avoid being pecked, or worse, the victim of bird droppings. Sam took a final swim, and in the late afternoon, both decided to head back to the base.

Optimus headed of course for the Autobot showers and Sam helped aim the shower wand at the enormous back, knowing that Optimus really didn't care for the beach, and had set the date up strictly for Sam's sake. Optimus proved to be just as fussy as Sunstreaker, and it took several passings under the showers before all of the evil sand was washed away.

"I think I better go visit the shower too," Sam laughed, although he was pretty well cleaned up by now from the spray. "I can go back to my and Bee's room." Optimus looked at him, his optics a bit guarded.

"Actually, Sam, if you can wait a few minutes, I believe I can assist with that."

Sam paused, and then nodded. Optimus extended a hand to the teen, and Sam climbed on.

Optimus walked calmly to his offices, and then once in the building continued on further into the back rooms that compromised his private quarters. Despite his nerves, Sam was curious; he had never been in these private rooms. A huge door opened at a silent command from Optimus, and they entered.

Sam looked about in curiosity. They were in a large room that he thought functioned much like a human living room. To his surprise, there was human sized furniture on one side of the room, much like as his and Bee's rooms. Autobot furniture took up most of the area, but there was a definite section set aside for Sam, obviously planned in advance. There was even a small kitchenette and a bed for Mojo.

Optimus set Sam down gently in front of a large, but still mostly human sized door. "You should find everything you need inside, Sam. Take your time." His voice was gentle and reassuring.

Sam opened the door, and just starred in surprise for a moment. It was a huge, gorgeous bathroom, like something Sam would have thought would be found in a 5 star hotel. In addition to a tub you could just about swim in, there was a separate shower area complete with heated towel warmers. Doing some curious searching, Sam found all his favorite toiletries stocked, and even, laid out on a chair, his favorite sweats, looking freshly laundered and pressed.

He took a deep breath, and enjoyed the shower thoroughly. Drying his hair, he starred in the mirror, trying to give himself a pep talk. Yeah, this was crazy, but it was _Optimus_. No matter how weird or scary it got, he trusted Optimus, and he had no regrets that this needed to be done.

It took a long time, but he finally dressed in his comfortable sweats and stepped back outside and found that Optimus had dinner waiting for him on the human dinning table. The Autobot sat and visited with Sam while the youth ate. The food was no doubt delicious, but Sam could barely taste it. His throat was getting dryer with each moment.

After Sam ate, and put the dishes in the sink, Optimus guided him to sit on the couch and Optimus again sat beside him, talking quietly. Sam understood that the Prime was being careful to not pressure him and appreciated it. He also sensed that Optimus was not going to be the one to make the 'first move', and it was up to him, ridiculous as that seemed.

"Optimus," Sam started nervously, "I…uh…have no idea what to do," he finally blurted.

The Autobot looked at him gently. "I understand," he rumbled in his deep voice. "I myself, Samuel, am not positive about some things. This is new to both of us."

Sam blinked; he hadn't really looked at it that way before. Optimus had certainly never bonded with a human before. "Yeah, it is new, isn't it?" he agreed slowly.

"It is," Optimus said. "I do know Sam, that all will occur in time. I believe that together, we will not fail at anything." A gentle finger came down and began to carefully rub Sam's back.

Sam smiled, leaning back into the touch that was so much like Bumblebee's. But there was something different; a tingling that was beginning in his chest and slowly spreading out. "Yeah, but you have at least…spark bonded before," Sam said.

"True," Optimus agreed. "It is quite overpowering."

"Um, I imagine." Sam shifted a bit, the tingling growing in his chest. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unusual. Without realizing it, he turned and pressed his chest now against the huge finger. Optimus' carefully moved his hand and Sam willingly slid into the metal palm. Sam noticed that the hand was warmer than usual, and sighed a bit, relaxing. Optimus' moved his other hand to continue the gentle stroking down Sam's back.

"Do you think the mental bond will form right away?" Sam asked, his mind lazily reflecting on what that would be like.

"Normally, yes, but it is impossible to know between us. I assume that the Primes and the AllSpark will arrange for it to happen, though it might take some time, or be different than between two Autobots."

Sam sighed. "What is it like between Autobots?"

Optimus paused, considering his words. "It is…reassuring. You sense your Spark mate, their deep emotions. It is a comforting presence in your processers. And you are truly not alone. I think all beings find that pleasurable."

"And when you bond it's…pleasurable." Sam blushed a bit, but he was able to smile at himself for his continued shyness.

"It is," Optimus confirmed, a slightly amused look on his face. "As are more casual exchanges, but a true bonding is beyond compare."

"Why are Spark bondings so rare then, if it's so much more exciting? Is it because of the mental bonding that comes with it?"

"Indeed. A Spark bonding is for life, and not taken lightly. And also, a Spark bonding cannot be forced if it is not meant to be. It is something that many have tried to study or explain, and failed. Two can wish to Spark bond, but unless something is truly right, or _meant_ _to be_ between them, it will not occur."

Sam looked up at the Prime, his eyes thoughtful. "It's meant to be between us," he said quietly, very sure.

"Yes."

Responding to some unknown cue, Optimus lifted Sam up until the teen was near his chest. Sam reached out and lightly touched the plates that covered the Autobot's spark. He felt a shiver go through the metal body, and Sam himself closed his eyes for a second, feeling an increase in those strange emotions. It wasn't what he would call sexual exactly; just a very warm and pleasant feeling, and an urge to continue.

Hands ghosted over the metal plates, and Sam felt a comfortable increase in the heat coming off Optimus' chest. His own body was beginning to feel warm, and he sighed. Optimus slowly brought him closer, and Sam found himself pressing his chest against the metal. It was relaxing, but not making him tired. Instead, there was a definite sense of needing to do more.

Optimus carefully cupped Sam to his chest, humming in pleasure. He had not felt these stirrings in millennia, and it was difficult to not rush the boy. His spark was urging him to hurry and make Sam his, but he overruled those instincts firmly. Still, he could not resist another shudder of pleasure as innocent hands continued to stroke over his chest. He couldn't stop himself from running a finger down Sam's back, and then gently lifted up the back of the sweatshirt so he could touch the bare skin. It was so endlessly different from metal, but amazingly attractive to him.

Sam shifted back, putting a small space between them and Optimus nearly frowned in disappointment. But to his surprise Sam stripped off his shirt, tossing it down on the ground. Neither could resist a sigh of pleasure as Sam pressed his bare chest against the Spark chamber.

After a few moments, Optimus carefully stood, still keeping Sam close to his chest. At the movement, Sam blinked and turned his head to watch curiously as Optimus strode into another room, where his recharge berth was located.

Sam looked curiously, shyly still as Optimus sat down on his berth. To Sam's surprise, there was a small platform attached to the berth where a huge mattress and pillows and blankets were pilled. A tall railing ran around the edge of the bed to ensure there were no chances of accidental rolling off. He raised an eyebrow curiously at Optimus, who smiled.

"So you can be comfortable when you rest. I somehow doubt that sleeping on metal will always allow you the best sleep." Sam found himself touched by the gesture.

Optimus carefully laid down, his hands supporting Sam until the Prime was settled and Sam was lying on his chest. Sam paused, and then looked down at himself, blushing yet again.

"Shouldn't I, uh, undress completely?" he asked, gesturing vaguely at his sweatpants.

Optimus chuckled gently. "All in time, Samuel."

Sam laughed at himself a bit, and then laid his head on the warm chest. "Thank you for being so patient with me, Optimus," he said quietly.

"Sam, I and all the Autobots must thank you for agreeing to this bonding. I know it has been much for you to understand." Optimus gently stroked the soft skin and Sam unconsciously purred, pressing his chest even more firmly against the Spark chamber.

The urge to do _something_ was growing stronger, and Sam closed his eyes, giving over to the strange sensations. For a long time, they just continued to lay there, gently stroking and exploring.

Optimus held back as long as he could, but against his own will, his Spark was demanding and began to take over. His chest plates opened on their own without conscious through from him and he gently lifted Sam up.

Sam opened his eyes and was amazed at the light from Optimus' Spark. It almost seemed that such brightness should hurt his eyes, but he felt only a sense of rightness and comfort. Tentatively, he reached out one hand and touched the light. It was warm, and sensations flowed up his hand and into his entire body. He groaned, and only vaguely heard Optimus do the same.

"Sam…" Optimus' voice was different from his usual deep calm. There was a tension and sudden urgency.

Sam nodded, understanding instinctively what to do. Giant hands lifted him again, and he reached with both hands to capture the Spark. Pressing his entire body against it, he felt a sharp shift in his universe, and the bond began.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

**Rating: M. It gets a bit more explicit, but in Spark bonding, not human sex. Mature themes. Mildly disturbing images and themes.**

**Thank you, everyone, for all the kind reviews. Now, I am afraid there is a twist coming up. Graycalls says you may tar and feather me....please don't.....ok? **

Optimus onlined slowly, his processors unusually sluggish for some odd reason. He felt the residual pleasurable sensations in his body, and his memory informed him that the bond had taken place. It had been incredible, and his body still hummed with the aftereffects. But something was wrong.

A soft whimper of pain reached his processors, and his optics shot open.

Sam was lying on his chest, the plates protecting Optimus' Spark chamber closed. But the human was shivering – no, he was shaking. Sam made another sound of distress, and Optimus hurriedly commed Ratchet, automatically sending a scan. Carefully, the Autobot cradled Sam in his hands, rolling slightly to lay Sam down on the bed beside his berth.

Sam's eyes were tightly closed, his entire body convulsing. His breathing was ragged and uneven. "Sam!" Optimus called urgently, trying to gently hold the teen. Sam seemed totally unaware of Optimus' calls.

Ratchet burst in, his own more detailed scans already running. "What is happening?" Optimus demanded, sitting up, careful to not release his hold on Sam. The boy was jerking violently, his arms and legs flaying. The medic didn't answer, his entire focus on the human. He deployed a section of his finger, and a small needle came out.

"Hold him," Ratchet said. He injected Sam in his arm, and then a moment later another injection directly into his neck. After a few minutes, the spasm's eased. Sam's eyes were still closed, but his body slowly relaxed, and his breathing returned to normal.

Optimus looked at his medic, his optics wide with concern. "What happened?" he demanded.

**********

Inside Sam's body, a war was taking place.

The AllSpark and the Primes had changed Sam, but he was still human. Cybertronian technology was now confronting human organic tissue and nerves, and it was not merging well.

Sam felt like he was being electrocuted as each nerve spasmed when his Spark tried to merge. It was as if he was being rewired inside, and neither the AllSpark nor his body were able to adapt. He felt a sharp jerk and then the pain faded. He took a deep breath, and realized that he was somehow standing. As his eyes cleared, he looked around and found himself facing the Primes for the second time.

"Samuel James Witwicky," one of the spoke gravely. "We regret that we had to call you to Us again."

"Unforeseen," another murmured. "Unavoidable."

Sam hugged his arms to himself. "What happened?" he asked, confused. "Did the bond….did it happen?"

"You and Optimus are bonded," a third Prime answered.

"We had hoped this would be avoided," the second one spoke again. "But, it is not to be."

"What? What happened?" Sam felt himself becoming angry. He was scared, upset…and he found himself suddenly wanting Optimus beside him very badly.

"The bonding was completed," a fourth Prime said, his voice solemn, "but not the igniting of the AllSpark."

"Your human body encountered difficulty merging with Optimus," the first Prime explained. "Thus, the pain you felt physically. Your organic nerves will not meld with the Spark in all ways without pain.

Sam swallowed, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered touching Optimus' spark, and it had initially felt wonderful. He was relaxed and content, his body welcoming the contact. Then there had been a wave of incredible pain.

"To ignite the AllSpark will require repeated bondings," another Prime murmured to the others.

"It will cause him pain we cannot prevent," the second Prime objected. "The healing powers we gave to his body to prevent age and illness cannot protect against this."

"The AllSpark will not develop without it."

"Wait, wait," Sam held up his hands, and all the Primes turned to look down at him, a rather intimidating sight. "So, you're saying that we're bonded, but the AllSpark will need us to….bond…more until it can be used?" There was a round of regal nods. "Well, ok," Sam decided. It had hurt, yeah, but it hadn't lasted long. He could handle that.

"Samuel," a Prime said gravely, "in this reality we are able to shield you from pain. When you return to your body, you will realize that the bonding is more painful than what you experience now."

Sam paled a bit, trying to understand. "So, every time we bond, it will hurt – a lot?" he asked.

"It is likely," another Prime offered, "that in time the bonding will become less painful, as your human body adjusts."

Sam grimaced. He had always been a complete marshmallow at any pain. Going to the dentist was an ordeal that had always required his mom's 'medication' to calm him down. Even a splinter had him taking pain pills. He _so_ didn't do pain at all.

"Ok," he finally managed to say. "It's the only way to power the AllSpark, isn't it?" There was another round of nods. "Then….ok." He felt utterly defeated. Yet again, just when he thought he had things straightened out, another wrench was thrown into the mix.

"Samuel," the first Prime spoke gently, "We will attempt to ease the burden on you. Perhaps more power can be drawn from Optimus. And place your trust in your bonded; Optimus will not fail you."

A small smile touched Sam's lips. "I do trust him," he said. He took a deep breath. "And ticked as I am right now, I also trust you." He made a gesture of respect for the Ancient Primes.

There was a murmur of approval from the Autobots and Sam felt himself begin to fade as he was sent back to his body. "Draw comfort from Optimus, Samuel," a voice said as the figures began to dim. "We will speak to him. He is correct that together, you will not fail."

* * *

Sam drew in a breath, and then coughed. He moaned at the pain that both caused and then moaned again as he tried to open his eyes.

"Sam," a deep voice spoke quietly. "Do not move; try to relax."

"Op...mus?" Sam slurred, his lips and vocal cords not quite fully cooperating.

"Yes, I am here, as is Ratchet. Just lie quietly; we are taking care of you."

"'kay", Sam mumbled, too weak to protest.

As vision slowly returned, Sam found that he was lying on his bed in Optimus' quarters, the two Autobots hovering over him. Optimus was ever so carefully stroking his back, arms and chest with a cloth, massaging in some salve that was easing the deep pain in his muscles. Sam laid still, unable to move, letting the 'bots gently shift him as the salve was applied to his legs and then he was wrapped in a soft blanket.

Optimus picked him up, cradling him tenderly, and Sam managed a smile at him. "B-better," Sam whispered, his voice weak but with a firm tone in it. He ached all over, but it was better than when he had first awoke. Still, he couldn't even hold his head up, and Optimus supported him against his chest.

"I am glad," Optimus answered, his voice low and full of concern.

"Sam," Ratchet approached holding a glass between pinchers from one of his fingers. "Do you think you can drink a bit of this? It will help ease more of the pain."

"Yessh," Sam agreed, his eyes closing again, but willing. He felt the glass gently touch his lips and he obediently drank some of the liquid. It was warm, sort of like tea, and it soothed him from the inside out. He sighed, and cuddled, feeling the warmth from Optimus' hands even through the blanket.

Optimus started to lay Sam back on the bed but to the Autobot's surprise, Sam opened his eyes and made a soft whimper of protest. Sam didn't know why, but the pain increased when Optimus wasn't holding him. Instinctively, Optimus lifted Sam back up, tucking him against his chest over his Spark chamber, and Sam sighed in relief. Optimus looked in confusion at Ratchet, but the medic smiled.

"Sleep again, Sam" Ratchet said. "We will stay with you."

*****

When Sam woke again, he found that he felt better, but was still incredibly weak and dizzy. Wrapped in a blanket, he laid meekly in Optimus' hands, listening as Optimus and Ratchet spoke to him quietly.

"Optimus has informed me of what the Primes told you," Ratchet said. "I must agree with them. My scans show that the AllSpark energy has increased only fractionally. But, you are bonded, that I assure you."

"I can tell," Sam said, looking at Optimus. "It feels better when you hold me."

"Then I shall continue to do so," Optimus promised gravely.

Sam blinked. "No, I mean, not if you don't…want to. I—"

"Sam," Optimus smiled at him gently. "It is alright." Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Newly bonded often do draw comfort from close proximity," Ratchet explained with a smile. "It is best for both of you to stay together for several days." He ran yet another scan over the teen and then carefully moved back part of the blanket and placed a finger in Sam's hand. "Squeeze my finger as hard as you can," he instructed, testing Sam's muscles.

Sam tried, but could manage only the slightest flexing of his fingers before he had to stop. "It hurts," he admitted quietly.

"It's alright, Samuel," Ratchet assured him. "Lie still; I am going to test some of your reflexes." He carefully peeled back more of the blanket.

Ratchet gently touched Sam's arms and legs, careful to just check the reflexes and muscle tone and not send out any electrical impulses. "Tell me if anything hurts," Ratchet cautioned him.

Sam nodded, and then had to wince a little at the ache that movement caused. His head and chest were especially sensitive. Ratchet quickly finished his exam and wrapped Sam back up.

"I want to give you another injection, Sam," Ratchet said, his compartments whirling as he selected the right dose. "It is another muscle relaxer that should ease some of the pain, and also something for the dizziness."

"Ok," Sam agreed. He waited until the shot was administered and then looked questionably at the Autobots. "What happened?" he asked.

Ratchet made a human sounding sigh. "As the Primes told you, the bonding was successful. But even with the changes they made to your body, the melding of your spark with Optimus' met with difficulty. The human body is obviously not wired the same as we are. It was as if you received a violent electric shock to your entire body, and the strain caused severe muscle spasms. I believe the pain in your head and chest is so strong because your spark is in your chest, and most of the AllSpark energy comes from your mind, and those areas were especially affected." He paused, and Sam could hear the whirling of more equipment. "This may hurt a bit, Sam but I need to see how your pupils react to light." The room was dimly lit and Sam inwardly winced at the news.

"If it hurts him—" Optimus began, but Sam interrupted.

"It's ok," he said. Sam was far from thrilled, but he was pretty sure he would survive it.

Ratchet very slowly raised a light intensity from one of his fingers, and Sam soon shut his eyes against the light.

"Yeah, that hurts," he said weakly.

"I'm sorry," Ratchet murmured. "The light is gone now, Sam." Sam opened his eyes and was relieved at the soothing dimness again filling the room. He blinked a few times, and then sighed.

Ratchet prepared an energy drink with a few of his own concoctions thrown in, and Sam obediently slipped it through a straw. That small effort nearly exhausted him, and his head was hurting by the time he finished. He laid in Optimus' hands, too tired to manage more than a faint blush as Ratchet bathed him with a sponge and then applied more of the ointment to help soothe his muscles before wrapping him in a fresh blanket.

Optimus and Ratchet were very quiet, and Sam knew they were communicating about him again. He longed briefly for his dog whistle, and then winced at the thought of the pain the sound would likely cause. For the first time, he truly sympathized with the Autobots.

"I know you're talking about me," Sam told them crossly.

Ratchet looked at him sternly. "You should get some sleep," he hinted.

"Uh-uh, talk first," Sam protested. He looked at Optimus. "I can feel your guilt," he said. "Stop it."

Optimus blinked. "Sam, our bonding caused you great pain, and continues to do so. This is my fault—"

"Stop it," Sam repeated, his voice weak, but determined. "No one knew; not even the Primes."

"Yes, but…" Optimus hesitated, and Sam could almost read his thoughts.

It would require repeated bondings to summon the AllSpark. And each time, it would be painful for Sam.

"Perhaps," Ratchet suggested, "an analogy could be as if you were stretching new muscles. As Sam's body adapts, it will hurt less. And now that we know what to expect, we will be prepared."

Optimus flashed angry optics at the medic. //You think I will bond with him again after I have caused this?// he commed.

//You will. He will not have it any other way// Ratchet retorted. //Samuel knows and accepts what must be.// The medic glanced down at the boy, who was suddenly looking very uncertain, his eyes flickering back and forth between the Autobots. //Now control yourself, Prime. Your bonded consort is sensing your anger and it is scaring him. He needs calm and quiet for the next days.//

Optimus looked down, and saw fear in the brown eyes as Sam was flooded with intense emotions and sensations he couldn't yet place. Ruthlessly, Optimus regained his control. Without realizing it, he had been sending his anger and fear down the bond, and Sam had sensed it. Instantly, he began to project calm and support, and Sam blinked.

"What's…wrong?" Sam asked, confused at what had just occurred.

"Nothing is wrong, nothing," Optimus said gently. He lifted Sam closer to his Spark chamber, cuddling his newly bonded protectively.

Sam snorted; he wasn't a fool. He knew Optimus felt guilty as Hell, and it would take a long time to get him to feel any other way. But he was too tired to argue about it. Sam didn't want to think right now about their Spark bonding again, but he knew it would happen; it had to happen. The AllSpark depended on their bonding, even if it wasn't very pleasant.

As Sam slipped back into slumber, a ridiculous thought occurred to him, and he was smiling as he slept. It was an insane notion, but funny to him nonetheless and it seemed appropriate.

_Lay back and think of Cybertron._

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you, everyone, for all the kind reviews. Kudos and gratitude again to my beta Greycalls.**

**I do promise a happy ending! One more chapter after this.**

**Part Ten**

**Rating: M. It gets a bit more explicit. Mature themes. Mildly disturbing images and themes.**

Sam sighed, looking around the room. He was on a large, comfortable couch, with a gigantic TV nearby. Thanks to nifty controls and wiring, it had movies, games and a kicking stereo all in one package, with tons of downloaded movies and music at his fingertips. His favorite snacks were on a table within an arm's reach, kept stocked and fresh, his drinks cold from the refrigerator. A wonderfully warm and soft blanket covered him, and he was pretty sure his pajamas were made from silk. Bee was preparing his bath, and a massage would follow after a long soak in the hot tub.

This nonsense had to stop.

Sam had always suspected that Optimus could do guilt pretty well, but since their bonding the Autobot had pulled out all stops to pamper and just plain spoil Sam rotten. The Prime's austere quarters had been turned into a version of a dorm room with all the fancy toys and gear one could want. With a hovering Autobot waiting on Sam at all times, he didn't have to lift a single finger. Sam was willing to bet that if he expressed a burning desire for a certain food that the base didn't have, Optimus would mobilize all Autobots to track it down.

_Never mind the Decepitcons. Bring back that cheeseburger with the special sauce!_

For the first few days after the bonding, Sam had barely been able to move, and hadn't been able to put up much objection to the pampering. He was honest enough to admit that it had even been kind of nice. But now that he was feeling better, it was starting to get embarrassing.

"Sam, your bath is ready." Bee called, coming back into the living room.

"Bee, I'm fine, really," Sam tried to object. It was pointless.

"Oh, no," Bee said, carefully scoping up the teen, totally ignoring that Sam could walk now, albeit slowly. He carried Sam into the bathroom, and stripped off the silk PJ's before lowering Sam into the tub that was indeed big enough for Sam to float in. The first days Bee had held Sam in the water, as if convinced that the human would sink to the bottom, but Sam had finally convinced him that he could float on his own. "Half an hour, and then massage." Bee turned on the jacuzzi jets and then settled down to monitor him.

Sam sighed and swatted at the metal hands before settling in. He lazily batted the yellow rubber ducks to float across the bathtub and had to smile. He had no idea where the twins had found children's bath toys, but admitted they were kind of fun.

"Would you like some music, Sam?" Bee asked brightly. "Perhaps something relaxing?"

"Sure." Soft strains of music immediately filled the room.

Sam closed his eyes, admitting despite his earlier comments that the bath did feel wonderful, the warm water soothing his muscles. Everything Ratchet prescribed did.

The medic had determined that the bonding had indeed cause enormous strain to Sam's entire body, and all his muscles were slowly recovering. The dizziness was better, but Sam could still barely walk across the room on his own – not that he was allowed many chances to do so. Ratchet had Sam on a schedule of naps, baths, massages, and gentle stretching to regain his muscle tone and energy.

After exactly 30 minutes, Sam was plucked out of the bath, carefully patted dry, and then taken to his huge bed beside Optimus' berth, where Ratchet was waiting with his oils and salves. This part of the routine Sam didn't enjoy too much as some of the stretching hurt, but it was getting better. Today, it proved not too bad, and the massage felt wonderful. Sam fell asleep immediately afterward as usual, and the bots gently tucked a blanket around him and left him to his afternoon nap.

When Sam woke up, he just kept his eyes closed, thinking for a bit. Optimus was due back soon he knew, and Sam was looking forward to seeing him. As Ratchet had said, Sam did feel better when in close contact with Optimus, confirming that the bond had been established. Optimus had loyally held Sam constantly for the first three days, somehow doing all his meetings internally. After that, Sam felt well enough to be separated from Optimus for short times.

After a more than a week with plenty of time to think, Sam still was unsure about some things. The bonding had been successful, and hadn't hurt at the time, but the aftermath wasn't exactly easy. The Primes themselves had told Sam that more bonding was required, and Sam wasn't very thrilled with that idea. Duty was hard to deal with when it was that painful. Sam was still shocked at how long it was taking him to recover.

He was drawn out of his musings when he heard Optimus arrive. He managed to slowly sit up and smiled at the Prime. "Hi, Optimus," he said, yawning a bit.

"Good evening, Sam," the Prime answered. He reached to gently pick Sam up, and Sam willingly scooted into the metal hand.

But the minute they touched, Sam felt something stir in his chest, and he froze. It was the same warm, tingling desire that he had felt before their bonding.

Without fully realizing it, Sam gathered all his energy and rolled off Optimus' hand and back into the bed. His heart was racing as just one thought occupied his mind.

They were going to bond again? _Now_?

A strangled sound made Sam look up and he saw that Optimus had taken a full step away from the bed, his hand seemingly frozen in midair. They just stared at each other for the second it took for Ratchet and Bee to storm into the room.

Ratchet took charge, apparently sending an order to Optimus for the Prime hastily left. Sam was scoped up by Ratchet and scans ran over him. Sam just laid still, his mind whirling and his heart still pounding.

He…_couldn't_. Not so soon again.

"Samuel!" Ratchet spoke a bit sharply to get his attention, and Sam looked up at him. "It is alright," the medic said, more gently now. "Everything is alright. Just calm down."

Bee was making whining noises, his antenna twitching in confusion and concern. Ratchet turned and gently transferred Sam into Bee's hands, and the guardian tucked Sam protectively against him. "Bumblebee, stay here with Sam. I will return shortly." The older bot gave Sam a reassuring look, and then left, following Optimus.

Sam felt Bee close his hands gently around him, forming a protective barrier and he huddle into the embrace. To his horror, Sam realized that he was afraid of Optimus touching him. What the Hell had just happened?

*****

Outside the building, Ratchet found Optimus pacing back and forth in agitation.

//He is afraid of me!// Optimus practically shouted through the com. //I hurt him yet again!//

//Sam is not hurt// Ratchet answered. //Yes, he is frightened of what he felt. Given his limited experience with bonding emotions, he made an illogical but still understandable assumption. We need to correct that assumption and he will realize his mistake.//

Optimus snorted. //The mistake was my taking him. He is still just a child.//

Ratchet inclined his head. //He is young, and we made some mistakes. I take the blame for much of it. He does not have the experience to understand some things. Humans feel emotions strongly, and they will overrule the mind in times of stress and without proper background knowledge. But once we explain, and give him reassurance, his fear will pass.//

//He was terrified that I would bond with him again.//

//Yes. Again, I take blame for not addressing this with him earlier. I did not think that the Spark stirrings would occur while he is still so weak, but I should have known it could be a possibility.//

Optimus sighed, finally stopping his pacing. //It is not your fault, my old friend// he said. //I have actually found myself cursing the Ancient Primes for doing this. It is too much, too soon.//

//We cannot change what they have done// Ratchet counseled. //Our priority now is to care for Sam. You need to regain control and do not allow your anger to flow through the bond. Then, we will talk to Samuel.//

*****

Sam looked up a bit nervously when Ratchet came back inside the bedroom. The medic approached him slowly, his optics kind.

"Sam, we would like to talk with you, if you feel up to it."

Bumblebee straightened. "I will stay with him," he said, almost defiantly. Bee didn't know what had just occurred, but the guardian was on full alert, even against his Prime.

"Okay," Sam agreed to both of them, a bit nervous, but willing.

Bee carried Sam back out into the living room area of Optimus' quarters, where the leader was waiting. Bee was careful to keep Sam close to his chest, making a very clear point. Optimus simply nodded in approval, and kept his distance from his bonded.

Ratchet sent a rapid com to Bumblebee, informing him of what had occurred, and then addressed the human who was regarding all of them warily.

"Sam, what you felt is called a Spark stirring. It is two Sparks recognizing each other; almost like a greeting. When bodies touch, their Sparks can briefly touch through that contact as well. It is rather like humans smiling at their bonded without even realizing it, or how spouses often touch one another with conscious thought. It is pleasing, but it is not necessarily a precursor to a Spark bonding."

Brown eyes narrowed a bit in thought as Sam considered that. "So it's like a hug, or something? It doesn't mean…." He trailed off, embarrassed.

"It does not mean the Sparks are going to bond," Ratchet said firmly. "It can feel like the beginning of a Spark bonding, yes, but it more often than not it is simply a greeting, and then the stirrings stop." He paused, not wanting to embarrass Sam, but needing to make sure the child understood. "When two humans kiss, does it lead to immediate intercourse between then?"

Sam blushed, but shook his head, beginning to understand. "Hell, no," he mumbled, his mind flashing on his few fumbled kisses with girls and how they had certainly not lead to anything.

"It is the same with Cybertronians," Ratchet pointed out kindly. "I apologize, Sam, for not telling you about Spark stirrings before. I had assumed that since you are still so weak, it would not be likely to occur."

Optimus made a sound like clearing his throat. "Sam," he said carefully, from his place still a cautious distance away, "you remember that I told you once that Spark bondings cannot be forced. If one party is unwilling or unable for any reason, it will not occur. Spark stirrings do often happen between bonded mates, but as Ratchet said, it usually does not lead to anything more than a feeling of comfort and acknowledgement. And I…" Optimus paused, looking uncertain. After a moment he glanced at Bee and Ratchet.

"Sam, may I speak to you alone for moment?" he asked quietly. "Bumblebee and Ratchet will be only in the other room; I do not mean to separate you from your guardian for long at this time. But there is something I think is best discussed in private between us." Optimus did not keep secrets from Ratchet, but for Sam's human sensibilities, he thought it would be better accepted if told in private.

Sam was wide-eyed, but he nodded in agreement. Bee put him down on the couch, and then reluctantly withdrew with the medic.

//It is alright, young one.//" Ratchet chided Bumblebee gently as they left. //I believe I know what he is going to tell Sam, and it is something best discussed between bondmates. I will inform you of what you need to know.//

Optimus waited until the door closed behind the two bots, and then he turned to Sam, still careful to keep his distance. Sam was nervously fiddling with the blanket Bee had covered him with but he raised his eyes to look at Optimus steadily.

"Sam," there was a slight sigh again to Optimus' voice. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I am to blame for this."

Sam blinked. "Optimus, I think we've talked about this before," he said. "And I was…I mean…you said it takes both parties willing to bond. I was willing."

"You were not aware of what it would entail," Optimus said gently. "None of us was, and I admit to anger against the Ancient Primes for making you endure all of this. You have suffered so much since you met our race, and now this…it seems more than can be reasonably expected."

Sam looked down at his hands and then back up at the Prime. "It is not your fault," he said firmly. Sam was confused about an awful lot, but this he was sure of. "And I'm sorry I reacted like that. I was just…"

"Frightened," Optimus finished. "It is understandable, Sam, and I sincerely regret that it occurred." The Prime dared to move an inch closer to his consort. "Samuel," his voice was low and determined, "my love and desire for you is strong, never doubt that, but I have no intention of allowing us to Spark bond again for sometime. And I will never force you to anything."

Sam found himself blinking to keep back some unexpected tears. "I know," he whispered. "I trust you."

Optimus every so carefully extended a hand, and Sam just as cautiously curled into the touch. He felt the faintest stirring of the Spark, and then just a relaxing calmness. He sighed in relief, and willingly accepted the touch.

*****

The next weeks passed calmly. Sam regained his strength and resumed his studies and eventually his daily runs, finding that things seemed back to normal and a comfortable ease. Lennox and Epps had been told that Sam had had a severe case of flu that had kept him isolated for a few weeks, and while both doubted the story, they didn't pry. Sam acted well and content, and both men trusted the bots. They knew something was going on, but had no idea what, and kept the gossip between themselves only.

Sam himself felt calm and relaxed as the days passed. The mental pressure to bond had eased, and he trusted Optimus' word. He spent his nights with the leader, contentedly sleeping on his bed, Optimus keeping a huge hand gently wrapped around his bonded. He felt the Spark stirrings from time to time, but the fear was gone now that he knew what to expect. In fact, it was rather reassuring, knowing that the bond was made, and in time, the AllSpark could be used to start new life.

Sam had come to accept more of the Autobot's view of time, and understood that truly, there was no rush. He would live for millennia now; if a year passed before they Spark bonded again, the bots would think nothing of it.

Optimus continued the pampering of his consort, and Sam varied between feeling embarrassed, and soaking in the attention. Optimus had learned how to give massages, and most nights insisted on pampering Sam before they went to sleep. Sam felt a bit guilty, but it also felt so good he had a hard time saying no.

About two months after their bonding, Optimus was gently massaging Sam's back and legs, working on the tense muscles. Sam had pushed himself at a NEST led workout that day, and was feeling the results.

"You should not have attempted to keep up with them the entire time," Optimus scolded his bondmate. "It is commendable to challenge yourself, but really, pacing yourself must also be learned."

"Ugh," Sam agreed as Optimus finally eased one especially tight leg muscle. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

The Prime snorted. "Excuse of the young," he muttered, sounded a lot like Ironhide. "I still am tempted to call Ratchet."

"You do that and the dog whistle comes out," Sam threatened, smiling taking away all the sting of his words.

"Hmf," Optimus teased back. "I am thinking of removing that monstrosity of a big screen TV and returning my quarters to some proper order."

"_Our_ quarters," Sam countered, and Optimus immediately admitted defeat.

"Our quarters," he agreed, very content with that notion.

Optimus continued his careful massage, and Sam sighed at the pleasurable sensations. He felt the Spark stirring rise and then ease in satisfaction, content that its bond mate was present. Optimus began concentrating on Sam's lower back, giant fingers carefully rubbing the soft skin. After a few minutes, one hand gently lifted Sam a few inches, and another hand pulled off the sweat pants Sam usually wore to bed before lowering him back on the covers.

During his recovery over the past months, Sam had gotten more or less used to be naked around Ratchet and Bee. It was reasonably easy with Ratchet, since he was a doctor after all, and Bee was a big brother and best friend who cared for him and the embarrassment had gone away. But with Optimus there was still a certain shyness. They were married, but Sam was acutely aware that their bonding had been quite different from human sex.

From time to time, Sam had mentally replayed his birds and bees talk with Ratchet, and turned red every time. He hadn't quite been able to forget that originally there was supposed to be a phase two to their bonding that had certainly never happened. Sam wasn't complaining or bringing it up at all, but now, as Optimus' warm fingers began to massage his bare buttocks, he was reminded of it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You are very tense," Optimus murmured, his voice soft.

"Err…."

"I would like to make you feel better."

Sam felt something altogether different suddenly become tense. He was feeling stirrings again, but this time they were definitely not Spark centered. Despite his nerves, he couldn't resist a groan as Optimus continued his massage, gently petting him, warm fingers ghosting over his back and down his legs.

"What are you doing?" Sam repeated nervously , his voice a bit muffled from his face suddenly hidden in a pillow.

Before Sam knew what was happening, Optimus gently eased a hand under Sam's body, and slowly turned him over so he was laying in one giant hand and facing the Autobot. Optimus leaned down until his face was just inches away from his bonded.

"Sam, I have asked so much of you these past months. Now, I want to give something to you."

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

**Rating M. Not graphic; I tried for a balance between M and still be discrete.**

**Please see Author's Note at end of story.**

*********

"This, I know, Sam, will not hurt you," Optimus promised.

Sam stared up at the Prime, his mind refusing to completely process what Optimus was talking about. But his body understood, and Sam couldn't stop another moan of pleasure, not pain, as Optimus gently stroked his chest and then moved lower. He had to catch his breath when Optimus stopped and the finger returned to carefully touching his hair, soothing him.

"I would very much like to give you this, Sam," Optimus murmured. "I know what to do, and it will not hurt."

It was hard to breathe suddenly, and Sam gulped. "Do…what…exactly?" he asked, not sure what he wanted to hear.

Optimus smiled gently. "Touch only," he assured his consort. "It will not lead to Spark bonding, Sam, nor anything else. I would be delighted to in the future explore all the different ways I can give you pleasure, but tonight, only the most gentle of touches." He ran a finger down Sam's chest again, and this time Sam arched up willingly into the touch.

"Explore…different ways?" Sam's voice was almost strangled, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Indeed," Optimus murmured.

"I've never….-I mean, with someone…" Sam fumbled, and Optimus nodded gravely.

"I would be honored, Sam, to share that with you."

Sam blinked, staring up at his mate. He didn't quite know what to think about it all, but one thought was unwavering.

He trusted Optimus. There was a satisfied hum of the Spark stirring, but this time his human body was in control and for the first time, it knew what it wanted.

Sam lifted one hand to touch Optimus' face, his small fingers tracing a metal plate. "I would…like that," he whispered. Optimus pressed his face against the human hand in silent acknowledgement.

It was so gentle, so careful, and yet more powerful than Sam could have imagined. Warm fingers held him, stroked him, teasing, tempting, until Sam cried out for more. He couldn't believe all the emotions running through him, and groaned loudly, subconsciously demanding more. Optimus obliged, ever so slowly rousing passions within his consort, watching carefully for each reaction. Everything was for Sam, and Optimus' took each cue from the human, never rushing him.

In the end, it was almost torment, and Sam found himself whimpering, begging for more. Even then, Optimus took his time, refusing to rush, and when Sam peaked the torment turned into something he had never though possible. Sam shuddered, gasping Optimus' name and he nearly passed out from the intense pleasure.

He felt Optimus carefully lift him again and cuddle him against his chest. Sam sighed, and pressed his face against the warm metal over the Spark chamber.

"Thank you," he whispered.

There was a soft chuckle, and Optimus hummed. "Thank you, Samuel, for your trust, and your love."

*****

Epilogue

Samuel stood in the viewport of the Ark, watching Earth fade as the ship slowly moved away. He felt sad, excited, and scared all at the same time. It was the start of a new adventure and mission, and eager as he was, it was still so hard to grasp the concept that he was leaving Earth.

Some excited clicking drew his attention away from the view, and Sam smiled at seeing the group of sparklings, all of them fascinated and excited. Their creators were patiently answering the same questions over and over, and amused glances were exchanged between all the adults. The oldest of the sparklings toddled over to Sam and plunked down beside him.

"We're leaving," Gaia said excitedly. "Leaving, leaving, leaving!"

Sam laughed and patted her head. "Yep, we finally are," he agreed. "You better study hard on the trip because there will be a lot to do once we reach Cybertron."

Gaia clicked and whirled happily, terribly excited, but remembering her manners. The first lesson all the sparklings learned was that just because the Prince Consort was smaller than most of them, he was not a toy. It was not allowed to carry him around like a teddy bear, and one had to be very careful with him. Plus, one had to remember who he was, and show proper respect. Sam really didn't mind the times an overly excited sparkling had gotten carried away, but their Creators were always mortified at seeing their offspring using the Consort as a live dress up doll.

Sam smiled at Gaia and tickled her, making her squeal happily. He loved all the sparklings, but admitted there was a special place in his heart for Gaia. She was the first sparkling that had been created by he and Optimus using the AllSpark, and she was named after Earth in recognition of the planet that had returned life to the Autobots. The fact that she was Bumblebee's daughter made her extra special.

The clicks and squeals continued from the group of Sparklings, and Sam smiled as he looked them over. Over the past 100 years, he had been delighted to give life to nearly a dozen new little Autobots. There would have been more, but Optimus and Ratchet had felt that they should wait until they arrived on Cybertron. There was no way to know how much energy the AllSpark would require to restore the planet. Sam had long ago learned to trust their judgment in matters of monitoring the AllSpark energy, although he was free to grumble.

Over the century, Sam had discovered to his relief that bonding had become easier, just as the Ancient Primes had predicted. And he had been thrilled to learn that the AllSpark was summoned far easier than they had thought at first. It had taken nearly 50 years before Optimus and Ratchet had allowed a transfer to a sparkling protoform, but since then, they had been able to create a sparkling on a more or less regular schedule.

Of course, some things weren't on a schedule, at least not officially.

Sam had lost track some years ago and couldn't prove it, but he suspected that somewhere in his processors Optimus kept a tally of Spark bondings vs. human sex. Currently it seemed to be that for every one Spark bond, Optimus felt he owed Sam 20 human "nookie" sessions.

It had been more at first. After their first Spark bonding, Optimus had refused to allow another bonding for over a year, much to Sam's frustration. He had been nervous, and then relieved when the second bonding was over, and while it had strained him, it had not been as bad as before. Each time, it became a little bit easier. Each Spark bonding or transferring a spark to a protoform still sent Sam to bed for a few days, but it was more from exhaustion now, and not pain. He truly didn't mind.

Optimus hadn't viewed it that way. He was convinced that he owed Sam for the pain of the Spark bonding, and in addition to pampering and spoiling, he had decided to pay back in sex. Lots of it.

At first, Sam's young hormones had been raring to go and more than eager. But to his young adult male shock, he had found there was – believe it or not - a limit he could take. Ratchet had finally had a talk with the Prime, and basically told Optimus to go to sex addiction rehab and give Sam a break. After that, the couple had settled into a more comfortable sharing. There were plenty of sparks, AllSpark and human, and a very satisfied relationship.

Sam looked up as he sensed Optimus' approach and smiled at his bonded as the Prime entered the bridge of the ship. He strode over and lifted Sam up to his shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" Optimus asked, watching Earth become smaller and smaller.

"Yes," Sam said confidentially. He smiled at the sparklings who were now vying for attention from the Prime and the Prince Consort. Optimus bent down to tickle a few, causing a roar of giggles.

"Primus, are we going to have to listen to that all the way to Cybertron?" Ironhide grumbled.

"Afraid so," Sam answered cheerfully.

The general muttered, but to his chagrin none of the sparklings were the least bit intimidated by him. In fact, several clung to his leg as he took something out of compartment.

"No, this is not a present for you," Ironhide told the disappointed children. "This is for Samuel." He presented Sam with a small box and Sam opened it. There was a chorus of ooh's and aah's from the sparklings as they clamored to see the shiny thing the Consort was holding.

"_Another_ whistle?" Optimus frowned at Ironhide.

Ironhide shrugged. "Tradition," he said.

Sam laughed and held up the whistle. It was blue and white, the colors of Earth, and the chain was the deep colors of Cybertron's atmosphere. A perfect melding of the two planets.

"Thank you," he told Ironhide. "I was concerned I could only find a couple hundred of them to hide away on the ship." Ironhide muttered something, but there was a definite hint of a smile in his words. It was a long standing joke and tradition between them now. For every occasion that Ironhide - in his carefully concealed sentimental way - felt was important, he marked it by giving Sam a new dog whistle 'weapon'.

"I do hope you won't have cause to use that," Optimus said to Sam.

Sam reached out a hand and gently touched his bond mate's face. "Hopefully we will be too busy creating life," he agreed. A grin touched his eyes. "But no promises."

Optimus muttered something about crazy humans and dog whistles and why was he burdened with such a wonderful consort as their Sparks flared in recognition and excitement.

As Earth disappeared from view, everyone turned to start their new adventure.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, for all the kind reviews and support! I could not have done it without my beta Graycalls.**

**There is a possibility of some "missing scenes" being added to the story. Since writing the first chapters, the plot bunnies have hopped up and suggested little additions here and there. I don't where they were at the time! Some might be a page long; some could almost be another chapter. **

**If you have a suggestion for a missing scene being added to this story line, I will glady read all suggestions. I can't promise anything, but there is always hope.**


End file.
